


共度

by lovetodt



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetodt/pseuds/lovetodt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rossi在离开十年后回到了BAU，熟悉的人还在这里，十年前的感情也是。<br/>主Rossi/Hotch，有Rossi/Gideon，少量Gideon/Hotch暗示<br/>不走原剧剧情，接306，可能穿插原剧案情可能有自创（胡编）案件（其实只想搞个PWP，所以随时可能真的变成PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0

“Dave，你不必证明什么。”Hotch看着Rossi，脸上没有任何多余的情绪。

  
“我只是…Aaron，Jason走了，你需要帮手。”而Rossi没有躲避他的目光。“……晚餐？”

  
“不。”简短的回答立刻从Hotch嘴里迸出。“我得回家。”

  
“Aaron，你知道我回来的理由。”Rossi拎着自己的包转身，走到门口没有回头，却突然说了这么一句。

  
Hotch抿紧了嘴唇，心脏仿佛被戳中般狂跳，看着对方的背影，他最终低声说，我不知道。但他的确知道，从拥抱的那一刻就知道，那些感情传递过来，就算已经是十年之后，依然令人心惊。

  
Rossi站在办公室门口，抚摸着那张写着Jason Gideon的金属铭牌。十年时间，所有的一切都变了。然而他和Jason，他和Aaron，他的离开……一切仿佛就在昨天。他写书结婚离婚周游世界，哪怕连他自己都以为自己已经不再留恋这样的生活，不再关心这一切，然而只是Jason一通并未接通的电话他还是回来了。然后，在看见Aaron的那一刻，承认自己从来未能真正放手。

  
Hotch放下了最后一本paper work，他其实并不想回家，他不想回到那个会提醒自己这些年过得有多荒唐的地方。

  
如果当初大家都对自己坦诚一点，结果会不会不一样。

  
“我想你并没有回家。”Hotch终于离开办公室的时候，Rossi的声音在他耳边响起，“大概也没有吃晚餐。”

  
“你一直在这里？”Hotch没回答，看了他一眼，和他并排进了电梯。

  
“Aaron……你不能把自己饿死。”

  
“我能照顾自己。”

  
“我很怀疑。”Rossi拦住了他，“案子结束之后，不打算和老朋友聊聊吗？”

  
“Dave。”Hotch抿紧了嘴唇，他不能答应，也不敢答应，天知道他怎么能假装当年的疯狂都不曾发生。“我并没有离婚。”

  
Rossi看着他，“我只是想确认你不会饿死自己。”

  
Hotch终于点头，哪怕他很想提醒Rossi从当年开始，每一次他们单独的外出都会结束在床上，而现在，在试图挽回自己婚姻的时候，他实在不想去承受这种风险。

  
Rossi挑的餐馆从来都足够让人忘记烦恼，而Hotch也确实饿了，Rossi只略动了动，然后靠在椅背上一直看着他专注于面前的食物。

  
“Dave，一切都不同了。”最终，扫干净面前的盘子，Hotch满足的舔着嘴唇，终于抬起头，看着坐在对面的Rossi。

  
“别担心，Aaron。我会适应你的BAU。” 十年后他又回到了熟悉的地方，熟悉的人还在这里。

  
“它不是我的。”Hotch挑起了眉毛，“我也不是Gideon。”

  
“无所谓，那就现在的BAU，给我一点时间。” Rossi笑了笑，当年他们总是在独自行动或者最多两人一组，而现在他们有了一整个团队。

  
Hotch决定不去讨论那些案子或者纠缠不清的过去，他不想知道Rossi的回来和Gideon的离开是否有关，甚至不想知道Rossi一回来就在试图介入自己的私生活究竟是想做什么。他只是说。

  
“不管怎样，欢迎回来。”

  
“另外，当年针对你的规则依然有效。”然后Hotch轻轻扬起了嘴角。

  
“喔，作为当年参与者之一，你似乎也没什么立场说这句话。”Rossi的目光停留在他的嘴角，也笑了。

  
“至少现在我有责任保护自己的组员。”Hotch晃荡着酒杯。

  
“……我强烈建议我们结束这个话题。”尽管事实上非常希望事情就这样发展下去，Rossi还是紧急叫停了两个人过于危险的对话。毕竟，从前科来看，他们对此的控制力远没有他们以为的强，至少，他很清楚Hotch对他的吸引力远比他想象的还要强烈，“而我也不建议你继续喝下去，如果你并不打算让我有机会。”

 

Hotch立刻放下了酒杯，“抱歉。”

  
“不过我想我至少能保证，不会对你的组员做什么，虽然这方面我的保证大概没什么信用。”Rossi自嘲地笑了笑，“走吧，我想你不需要我送你回家。”

  
“当然。”Hotch站起来，强迫自己先起身离开，就算他很清楚家里不会有他希望的人在。

  
“晚安，Aaron。”Rossi看着他的背影，没有立刻动身。理智一直在告诉他，他不必回来，他知道Gideon在哪里，他应该去找Gideon，他也知道Gideon大概不会拒绝他的出现，他们完全可以去过曾经想要的生活。可是他无法面对Gideon。也许连他自己都不愿承认的事实是，当年让他无法继续的不是对案件失去激情或其他，而是那些只能被称为私生活的事情发展已经完全超出了他们的控制，他必须离开，只能离开。

  
Rossi不会承认自己回到这个地方是不是在期待什么，但尽管Hotch拒绝的姿态似乎非常明显，他依然知道，他大概最终能够得到他所期待的。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

从梦中惊醒的时候，Hotch其实有点恼火。

 

回到家的时候，屋子里如他所料的空无一人，那一刻他除了失落，大概多少也有些庆幸。Rossi从来都能把他的生活搅得一团糟，如果Haley在这个时候回头，他真的不知道自己是不是只有申请调职一条路。

 

而Rossi的出现果然唤醒了他的记忆，那些他从来不敢去回忆的记忆，可是哪怕在梦中他也知道那是记忆而非幻觉。

 

* * *

 

 

Rossi在吻他。那是他第一次还是第二次外勤？

 

似乎是在车里，窗外是漫无人烟的荒漠。他大概记得自己办过的每一个案子，他也不是一开始就能坦然面对最直接的黑暗。

 

他听见自己的喘息声，夹杂着呻吟。那是第一次在现场看见支离破碎的尸块。

 

Rossi解开了他的领带，然后是衣扣，他听见自己小声的抱怨。当初他还没有习惯带着备用衣服。

 

Rossi在笑，然后脱掉了自己的上衣。以及被掏出来散落一地的器官。

 

阳光在车窗上晃动着，Rossi的手在抚摸着他。他记得自己表现得不错，至少比第一个赶到现场的警员好多了。

 

Aaron。他听见Rossi在叫自己，唇舌在他的脖子上移动。别留印子。他仅剩的理智只来得及说出这句话，然后就被Rossi突然开始啃咬的动作变成一声惊呼。极度的无序和狂乱的现场都在提示着精神错乱。

 

Rossi的唇转移到胸口，手指也开始在他的腰腹动作，两个人的喘息混合在一起。他们在不算远的一处废弃房屋里找到了unsub。

 

他的皮带被解开，长裤被推下去，Rossi的手在抚摸他。认真来说，不算太复杂的案子。

 

他在呻吟着，紧盯着面前的人，Rossi从不知道哪里找出来润滑和套子，他听见自己似乎在笑，出外勤的时候还带着这种东西。如果不算找到unsub的时候看到的场景的话。

 

Rossi仿佛不想提原因，凑过来吻他的唇，两个人的身体紧贴在一起，相互传递着温度。那时候整个BAU只有那么几个人，现在的他连猜都不必猜就知道理由是谁，只是那个状况他哪里还有精力去想。

 

微凉的液体随着Rossi的手指探进了他的身体，轻微的不适让他皱着眉想躲，却被Rossi轻声的安抚和另一只手在他阴茎上的动作控制住。他们不幸晚了一步，没能阻止unsub的另一次行凶。

 

手指的进出在最初的不适之后仿佛点燃了他的身体，仿佛窗外的风沙般席卷一切，喘息和呻吟，以及不由自主地迎合。满地的血，他们看到unsub正在开膛破肚。

 

Rossi进入了他，他在那一刻大概在疼痛中清醒了几秒，明显的想要挣扎。不过也就是几秒钟而已，Rossi很快让他无法思考，随着下半身的律动他被推向一波又一波的快感。他们的unsub嘴里叼着的大概是肠子，或者气管。

 

他终于伸手勾住了Rossi，抬起身体让两个人得以亲吻，胸口的起伏让彼此贴得更近，他们大概并没有呼喊对方的名字，只是简单的索取和请求。当地的警员转身似乎是吐了，他们不得不去把unsub从受害者中扒拉出来。

 

高潮到来的时候他整个人如同在云端，伴随着轻叫声，在彻底的释放之后，他完全瘫软在那里，而同样到达了高潮的Rossi大致清理了一下两个人的身体，靠在一旁。他必须说，在决定做这份工作的时候，他并没有预料到还得做这个。

 

Aaron，Rossi在喊他的名字。他们在血和尸块中艰难地找到一条通道，得以去把unsub扣上手铐带出来。

 

Aaron，这没什么。在记忆的最后他听见Rossi这么说。

 

* * *

 

 

Hotch无奈地感觉到自己还包裹在黏糊的内裤里的阴茎再一次坚硬起来，在解决和洗澡之间纠结了片刻，他最终决定为了避免唤醒更多不该想起的东西还是压抑住自己的欲望比较合适。

 

时至今日他也要说，面对黑暗的时候有太多的方式去排解，当年Rossi为他选择的大概是最糟糕的一种。不管怎样把性和血腥联系在一起都是很危险的做法，就算他们都受过严格的训练依然有被欲望和恐惧控制的可能。

 

更糟糕的是，当年他还只能算实习生，Rossi是他的主管。而Gideon，他的导师，BAU的创始人之一，资深FBI探员，是Rossi的恋人。

 

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

“看来你晚上过得不好。”Rossi抱着一堆私人物品进了办公室，不算意外地看见Hotch端着咖啡站在还空无一人的房间里神游。

 

听见他的声音，Hotch差点被咖啡呛到，制止自己去抱怨过得不好到底是因为谁，只抬头无奈地看了他一眼，“不要侧写我。”

 

“这不需要侧写，这是了解。”Rossi将手里的东西放下，无辜地回答。

 

Hotch抿了下嘴唇，“有案子，你准备一下。另外，不排除组员们因为好奇进你办公室，所以如果你确实带着某些东西在完全收拾好之前你最好随身携带，当然我的希望是你完全不会在这里使用它。”

 

“多谢提醒。”Rossi似乎作势真的想翻什么，在Hotch的眼神已经快要不对了的时候抬手扔给他一包饼干，“我想你大概也没吃早餐。”

 

“……谢谢。”Hotch撕开包装，填着肚子，“在最近一段时间我会要求Reid不要去和你讨论Jason，希望你能配合，如果一定要说，至少……别什么都说。”

 

“Aaron，别告诉我。”Rossi愣了一下，他真的不想知道这句话是不是在暗示什么，曾经他和Gideon都以为自己非常了解对方，可是显然事实上并没有彼此以为的那么深刻。而他最终落荒而逃，完全没有任何理由去阻止Gideon做什么。

 

“不是你以为的那样。”Hotch却解释了一句，“当年我们把这里搞得一团糟，那不是Reid知道的Jason。Dave,拜托，我真的不想再来一次了。”

 

“不会。我保证。”

 

Hotch看了他一眼，放弃了再多说什么的打算，“我在会议室等你们。”

 

Rossi无奈地看着他的背影，摇了摇头。而他准备进入自己办公室的时候，他听见Morgan的声音，他大概有一百万个理由不要回来。也许他的确有。其实他并不算太介意被侧写，在当年他们没那么多规矩，他几乎总是习惯般在推测周围的人，而年轻人有好奇心是好事。

 

只是要了解一个人，有时候并不是想象中那么简单。

 

他有回来的理由。

 

未完成的案子。从来没有得到过的答案。以及放不下的人。

 

就算他知道回来会有无数的麻烦、会再一次回到那些熟悉却并不留念的黑暗的包围中，就算曾经无数次的他告诉自己，不想再去看到更多的罪恶，他其实还是知道自己回来的原因。

但他也并不打算解释这个。

 

还远不到解释的时候。

 

德克萨斯的案子。死去的主导者，和不能接受从而把自己变成他的追随者，或者说迷恋者。

 

找到那间满是刑具的房间时，尽管在无数的案件中已经看过无数次这些充满了恶心的想象力的东西，Rossi还是觉得自己的心跳在加速。他自问非常尊重某些特殊的爱好，很多时候甚至乐意配合并且也能够从中得到快感，但他也只能认同有时候这和罪恶的距离实在太近。

 

Hotch几乎没有任何反应。

 

甚至在自己直白的进行侧写的时候。虐待狂，控制与被控制，规则。

 

没有任何异样，镇定地顺着他的思路往下走的Hotch。

 

尽管他告诉自己，在自己不在的这些时间里Hotch已经完全成长了，并且对这些几乎在每一起连环杀手案件中出现的元素毫不陌生。但是这不对。

 

Rossi的直觉告诉他这微妙的不对。他终于只能去正视自己刻意忽视了十年的问题——在他离开之后会发生什么。

 

_那不是_ _Reid_ _知道的_ _Jason_ _。_

 

他想他已经知道了答案。

 

在已经发生过那些事情之后，所以当年他到底是怎么能决定就那么离开的？

 

然而很显然，Hotch完全没有打算和他讨论这个的意思，大概也不会曾经或者以后和任何人提起。

 

所有没有人知道的事情最终会和没发生过一样。

 

怎么可能一样？Rossi坐在Hotch对面，几乎在飞机上就想骂人。没有人比他们更清楚所有的经历都会变成人生的一部分，不是你否认就不存在。

 

Hotch并不十分肯定Rossi想说什么，但他十分肯定不管什么显然都不会是他想听的，于是他用眼神不能更清楚的在说，不是现在。

 

Rossi看了看假装在休息的几个人，最终选择了妥协。

 

其实他只是想说，他非常非常高兴，Hotch并没用打算把自己变成Gideon。


	4. Chapter 4

全身是血的女孩再一次出现在自己面前，就算明知是幻觉，Rossi依然不能释怀。

 

据说每个警官都会有自己一辈子不能放弃的案子，不是每一件悬案都会根植在他们心里，但总有那么一两件案子，也许在特殊的时间，或者因为各种特殊的原因，总会在夜深人静的时候浮上心头。年复一年，就算有一天退休了也不能放弃。

 

Rossi觉得大概是神或者魔鬼在暗示他到了解决这案子的时候，尽管一直在研究人类的心理，他仍在某些时候选择相信自己的直觉。

 

他的直觉还告诉他不管怎样他都必须去解决Hotch的问题，或者连Hotch自己也未必发现了那些细微的影响。可直觉这东西有时候很奇特，他知道有些东西不对，他否认自己在侧写，可是他们都清楚有时候这几乎是一种习惯。

 

当然他很明白Hotch已经完全不是当年的新手，很多东西都变了，但当年打动他的那些正义感、责任感和同情心依然在那里，这样的Hotch依然在吸引着他，他太清楚仍在婚姻中的Hotch无论如何也不会接受他，可他没法不去关注，而在他身边的时间越长这种吸引就愈加的折磨人。他完全承认Hotch的表现没有任何可以指责的地方，甚至在某些方面比他们任何人都做得更好。可他也不能肯定在上一个案子中Hotch那些隐约的怒气到底有多少是被Jill勾起，而多少甚至连他自己都没意识到是被案子本身所包含的东西所影响。

 

他们都需要解脱。

 

而这次他足够幸运。

 

回来的时候已经快到半夜，他完全只是心血来潮才去了BAU，不知道算不算意外地发现Hotch仍在那里。

 

Hotch很清楚自己不喜欢Jill那样咄咄逼人的所谓上进心，上进心其实不是错，他知道自己也好曾经的Rossi也好甚至Gideon也好，都是有野心的人。Hotch只是讨厌目的性欺诈手段，办案者不能为了结果制造证据，也许Rossi不会那么在意，但曾经身为A.D.A.，Hotch太清楚有多少案子在法庭上被证据的细节疏忽毁掉，更不要说作假。那会毁掉所有的努力。

 

Hotch知道也自己在监狱有多失常，但也许，他就只是想要打一架，他终于也走到了离婚这一步。

 

他已经不想去追究Rossi对自己的过度关注，他不会去惊讶Rossi的适应能力，就算是当年，Rossi尽管很自我，在交流上其实也从来没有问题。他甚至可以不去计较私下里Rossi偶尔几乎直白的性暗示，Rossi从来就是这个样子，而他很清楚如果自己结束婚姻，也许根本都不会费心去拒绝。

 

如果没有过多要求，Rossi从来都是最好的情人。

 

善解人意，热情投入，总是知道怎样让人开心，并且从不管不该管的事。

 

但他真的、确实、不想知道，Rossi到底在担心自己什么。

 

他叹了口气，将写不下去的报告扔到一边，自己今天好像把一切都搞得一团糟。

 

“还不走？”Rossi敲了他的门。

 

“Dave，我离婚了。”Hotch没有问他为什么这个时候出现，抿了抿嘴唇，慢慢开口。

 

Rossi的眼睛似乎瞬间亮了，一时间不知道是否该违心的安慰。

 

“不过看来你好像不想知道。”鉴于工作效率实在堪忧，Hotch站起来准备去喝杯东西休息几分钟。

 

“等等！Aaron，我……对此有着丰富的经验，你如果有什么想说的，呃，我们去喝一杯？”

 

“我想你的经验不会动听到哪儿去，”Hotch几乎就要笑了，看着靠在门口的Rossi，却并没有拒绝的意思。

 

Rossi一把将Hotch拉过来直接压在了门上，“可以吗？”

 

“虽然确实不是合适的时间和地点……”Hotch却笑了笑，凑过去吻他。

 

Rossi立即加深了这个吻，他想要亲吻这张嘴唇已经太长太长时间，长久的工作导致未能得到水份补充的嘴唇干涩却要命的性感，唇舌交缠在一起，他几乎舍不得放开。

 

两个人的下身隔着层层布料贴在一起，Rossi几乎想要就在这里甩开这些束缚。

 

“别。Dave，别在这里。现在不行。”Hotch靠在门上，胸口起伏着，他闭着眼睛，声音里都是水汽，却并没有做出多少抵抗的动作。

 

但Rossi却停了下来，笑着再次给了他一个吻，“鉴于你禁止我将某些东西放在我的办公室，除非你能提供，否则现在的确不行。去我家吧，你需要休息。”

 

Hotch的眼神飘了一会，点头，“我想我还需要食物。”

 

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

“Dave，说实话，我不认为内政部会想看到我们之间发展出任何其他感情。”Hotch坐在副驾驶，啃着手里的汉堡，他开了窗，在几分钟的冷风让他重新找回冷静之后，才开口说话。

 

“当年你可没在乎过内政部。”Rossi笑了笑，他心情相当不错，“很显然，你知道我也从不在乎。”

 

“当年David Rossi又看上了谁显然并不是新闻，连该在乎的人都未必在乎，何况内政部对你们的影响比现在要小得多。”

 

“不管在什么时候，不涉及违规行为的情况下，一个单身男子和什么人上床同样不是内政部该管的事情。”Rossi舔了舔嘴唇。

 

“可这就是违规。”Hotch舔着手指，试图将粘在上面的粉末吸吮掉。

 

“我会搞定Erin。”Rossi努力维持自己的目光看向前方的道路。

 

“不必告诉我你要怎么做。”Hotch打断了他的话，没有再说什么。他没那么在乎这种无关紧要的规则，而所有人都知道David Rossi从没遵守过这个。他也很清楚他和Rossi这个晚上必然会发展到床上，从他敲开自己办公室的门的那一刻就已经注定。他知道Rossi想要什么，而Rossi也知道他想要的。

 

唯一值得欣慰的是，他们都已经足够成熟，绝不会让这个影响到工作和生活。

 

Rossi从进门的那一刻开始触摸他，手臂，胸，腰，臀部，由轻到重。

 

西装被扔在沙发上，然后是领带。在倒向床的那一刻两个人终于解决了碍事的裤子，已经等不及彻底脱掉衬衫，他们搂着对方，将嘴唇碾在一起，交换着唾液。

 

Rossi的手贴着Hotch的大腿抚摸着，直到这个几乎长达5分钟的吻结束，“我想你准备好了？”

 

Hotch喘着气，在枕头下摸到了套子和润滑，舔着几乎有些红肿的嘴唇，扔了过去，“来。”

 

“Aaron，别这么着急。”Rossi笑着拉开了他的双腿。

 

“哦？我以为你比较急。”Hotch顺从的蹭着他的腰。

 

“不，Aaron，都到了床上我不介意慢慢享受。”Rossi往手上挤了不算少的润滑液，然后探进了Hotch的体内。Hotch皱着眉，他的目光盯着Rossi的手，他已经太长时间没有进行这样的性爱。

 

Rossi能感觉到他手指进去的时候周围的肌肉有一阵明显的收缩，Hotch整个人都绷紧了，他俯身亲吻Hotch抿紧的唇，“Aaron？你还好吗？”

“嗯。”Hotch闭上了眼睛，任由他撬开自己的唇。

 

“Aaron？”Rossi试着转动手指，一边安抚地抚摸着，“如果不行我可以停下来。”

 

“不，继续。”Hotch呻吟一声，整个人慢慢放松下来。

 

但Rossi依然放慢了速度，他小心地观察着Hotch的表情，调整着角度。这感觉不好，以前他不需要这么小心，他记得Hotch的身体并不排斥这个。

 

而Hotch终于进入了状态，随着他的手指的转动和按压不时呻吟着抬起腰往他身下蹭，一边摸索着替他带上套子，“Dave，进来……更多，干我。”

 

确信他已经适应之后，Rossi抽出手指，换上了自己的阴茎。

 

“唔呃。”几乎是挤进去的一瞬间，Hotch嘴角的呻吟就溢了出来。

 

Rossi扶着他的腰，不断进出着他的身体，一时间两个人都只能发出喘息和无意义的词句。十年的时间并没有让Rossi忘记他的敏感点，不只是体内，那双手几乎招呼到了他身上的每一处。

 

Hotch能清晰的感受到Rossi的每一次撞击，他觉得自己的身体几乎要燃烧起来，脑子里所有的绝望和悲伤在这一刻都消失了，连他自己都消失了，十年中所有的一切都变成空白，只剩下——还要，再重一点，再来。

 

然而他能出口的却只有低得不能再低的呻吟和喘息。

 

但Rossi几乎能满足他脑子里叫嚣的每一次渴望，时轻时重，将他推向悬崖边缘。

 

不断的亲吻，或轻或重的压迫。

 

直到他哭喊着颤抖着任由自己射了出来。

 

几乎没过太长时间，同样到达了高潮的Rossi缓慢从他体内退了出来。

 

“Dave……”Hotch轻哼一声，完全没有动作的力气。

 

Rossi阻止了他的话，“别说话，睡吧。不管你想说什么都可以等明天。”然后他再一次吻了Hotch的唇，并且不容他抵抗地加深了这个吻。

 

Rossi其实有很多话想说，他甚至想在这一刻去探究一下自己在猜测的那些事，但气氛太好，他实在不忍去破坏。

 

而没过太长时间，他看着Hotch闭上了眼睛，呼吸逐渐变得平稳。

 

于是他也只是轻轻叹了口气，在黑暗中合上了眼睛。

 

是的，他们都累了。太累了。

 

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【改了个设定，为了方便把418找H叔的Boston警探改成他们同行了（就是懒】

Rossi是在迷迷糊糊间被手机铃声叫醒的，Hotch还在他身边睡得很安稳。尽管双方似乎都不打算让彼此的关系更进一步，但他们也似乎默认了在彼此需要的时候出现在对方的卧室。

然而响的是Hotch的手机，屏幕上跳动着的是Rossi熟悉而遥远的名字,Tom Shaunessy。

 

Rossi拍了拍身边的人，“Aaron？”

 

然而大概因为劳累和性爱之后的彻底放松，Hotch只是低沉地应了一声，翻了个身往他身边靠了靠，却没有醒来。

 

Rossi犹豫了一下，伸手接通了通话。

 

“Agent Hotchner……抱歉这么早打扰你——”电话对面的声音苍老，时不时夹杂着喘咳声。

 

“不，我是DavidRossi。嗯……Aaron在忙，如果方便，我可以转告。”Rossi有些唏嘘，还是很快回答。

 

“我需要尽快见他……我时间不多，有个老案子，我得亲自告诉他。”对方沉默了几秒之后回答。

 

“我会转告他。”

 

“等等。”随着更多的咳嗽声，对方犹豫着问，“David，你……回BAU了？”

 

“是的，有什么需要帮忙的吗？”Rossi问，Tom Shaunessy离职很早，也并非profiler，只是偶尔和他们在案子里合作过。

 

“不算是。”电话另一侧沉默了一阵，大概在思考，最终却问，“你和Jason还在一起吗？”

 

“……”Rossi看着身边的Hotch，没有立即否认，他觉得自己和Jason的事情实在不需要一个多年前不怎么熟的共事者挂心，“怎么了？”

 

“David，你知道我和你们交集不太多，但我不瞎。”对方喘了口气然后说。

 

“我知道当初Jason和我的事知道的人不少。”Rossi小心地确认Hotch并没有醒，他觉得对方大概不是打算表达祝福或什么意见，“如果有什么事情是我该知道的，你可以直说。”

 

“……Jason曾经封存了一些资料，我没有权限进行查询，也不确认是否和案件有关，可我觉得你也许应该搞明白。”

 

“每个人都有自己的秘密，为什么你觉得我应该知道。”Rossi的心跳开始加速。

 

“David，我不瞎，你和Jason玩得很凶那是你们的事。”

 

Rossi含糊地答应了一句，他们曾经生活在一个几乎没有秘密的地方，哪怕对方不是profiler也能轻易发现他们之间并不平和。他发现Hotch已经睁开了眼睛，正看着他。他犹豫了一秒，然后示意Hotch稍等，深吸一口气，“所以？”

 

对方在平顺了呼吸之后终于说出了下半句话，“但在手下探员入院之后利用权限封存医疗资料不叫自己的秘密。”

 

“什么？”

 

对方这一次却没有直接回答，只是说，“我会告诉你这个只是因为你接了这个电话，并不是我打给了你。”

 

Rossi道了谢。

 

“如果我没看错的话，那是我的手机。”Hotch看着他挂断电话，不满地瞪他，“我可以认为这不是打来找你的。”

 

“不是。Tom Shaunessy有个老案子，他时日不多，想亲自告诉你。”

 

“我会抽空过去。”Hotch点头。

 

“Aaron。”Rossi看着他，有些犹豫。他用了很长时间说服自己不去追究Hotch身上到底发生了什么，毕竟那些影响并不明显，而贸然提起有时并不是好的选择。而他其实自问算是了解Gideon，虽然他也必须承认在床上Gideon几乎是另一个人，但他们在一起很长时间，他知道Gideon有分寸。

 

“嗯？”

 

“能对我说实话吗？”Rossi转身，盯着他的眼睛。

 

“Dave……你想知道什么？”

 

“你和Jason。”

 

“你会在意吗？认真说，我觉得你没什么资格在意Jason和别人做什么。”Hotch抿了下唇，“尤其你现在还在我床上，Dave，其实你该去找他。”

 

“你怎么知道我在意的是你还是Jason。”Rossi凑过去吻他，一边手沿着Hotch赤裸的上身往下探。

 

“Dave，我们今天可不休假，别想再来一次。”Hotch并没有拒绝他的吻，却拉开了他的手，从床上爬起来，“此外，我并不需要向你汇报做的每一件事。你也并没有理由来在意我做什么。”

 

“所以答案是有。”Rossi坐起来，追问。

 

“不是。”Hotch看了他一眼，转身进了浴室。他隐约的感觉到自己忘记和Gideon直接发生的一些事情，但哪怕只剩下记忆的片段，也足够他警告自己不要去追究。

 

他从一开始就知道Rossi和Gideon之间的关系，而他从没能拒绝Rossi。

 

他曾经，也对此感到过内疚。

 

Rossi知道如何去追查那些封存的东西，他从来都有和Gideon相同的权限，就算没有，他还有Garcia。

 

他只是非常犹豫自己是不是真的应该去追查。

 

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

BAU最近还算清闲，大概全国的连环杀手都约好放他们假，于是Hotch在把日常工作交给Rossi之后就去了Boston。

 

Rossi最终还是没忍住，Tom Shaunessy的暗示明显与Hotch有关，而Rossi并不能完全理解。但毫无疑问，在他走后这里曾发生过一些事。

 

Rossi看着自己查到的档案编号，那些算是很久之前的东西早就在一次又一次的搬家中转移到不知道什么地方去了。但他知道这不是问题，Rossi在认真的权衡自己是否应当去求助Garcia。

 

“……Sir，你一上午在我的门口转了三次，是有什么需要我做的吗？”Garcia终于忍无可忍地打开了门。

 

“Garcia，能帮我查一份档案吗？”Rossi看着一脸认真的Garcia，最终还是讲手里的纸条递了过去。

 

“好的没问题。”Garcia轻快地将Rossi给他的档案编码输进电脑里，看着结果问，“……Sir你确定要我打开吗？Gideon把这个永久封存了，严格来说我不应该打开它。”

 

“Garcia，你能打开它吗？”Rossi的手扶在她的椅背上。

 

“你在开玩笑吗？当然能！”Garcia毫不犹豫地说。

 

“那就打开。最好能闭上眼睛打开。”

 

“没问题，Sir。”Garcia毫无疑义地决定听从Rossi的建议，鉴于大家都知道从本质上来说她从来对各种恶心血腥的东西缺乏兴趣，而会让Gideon封存而Rossi宁愿违规也要打开的东西，想也不会很美好。

 

随着她跳动的手指，Rossi看到了那展开来的字母，那些熟悉的词句出现在熟悉的人身上。

 

捆绑痕迹，勒痕。

 

肋骨骨折，挫伤，撕裂伤。

 

失血，休克。

 

性侵犯。

 

创伤性遗忘。

 

他有一种立刻冲出去揍人的冲动，但他甚至不知道自己应该对谁发火，是试图掩盖掉这个的Gideon，还是大概从没打算告诉他这一切的Hotch。

 

“Sir？”Garcia没敢睁开眼睛，但她能感觉到身后传来的愤怒。

 

Rossi深深吸了口气，“Garcia，我需要你查更多的东西，等会看到的东西会让你很不舒服。但你要保证，你一个字都不能说出去。”

 

他并非不能理解，尽管所有的执法者从来都鼓励性侵犯的受害者站出来，但这世界上依然有太多的受害者选择沉默，绝大多数执法者在受到侵害时都不会有这样的勇气，甚至比普通人更加不愿意面对。

 

但如果Gideon知道，他怎么能就这样掩盖掉？

 

“呃，所以我应该睁开眼睛吗？”Garcia有些犹豫地问。

 

“张开吧。”Rossi已经一手压住了她的肩膀。

 

Garcia看着屏幕上的记录，几乎要跳起来，“不不不，这不是真的。Ro，Rossi这——”

 

“不要告诉任何人，包括Aaron，明白吗。”

 

“当然，我明白。”Garcia的手几乎握不住鼠标，“我我应该查什么？”

 

“把所有这个时间附近Aaron办过的案件找出来给我。保密。”

 

“好的。我，我等会送过去。”

 

Rossi转身走了出去，路过Hotch空无一人的办公室，努力让自己看起来平静下来，给Hotch发了信息。

 

——我要见你。

——回来之后我会去找你。

——Tom Shaunessy怎样？

——不太好。

——替我对他说谢谢。

——？

——我在办公室等你。

 

发完最后一条信息，Rossi躺在了椅子上，将那份资料再次打开，强迫自己再看一次。他没法说服自己放过，哪怕已经结束了，他也必须知道答案。

 

“我，我把这之前Hotch参与过的案子都找出来了——还好不算太多。另外，我侵入系统把Gideon封存的所有档案都找出来了，你需要我全都打开吗？”Garcia抱着厚厚一叠东西出现在他门口。

 

“所有？不止一次？”Rossi示意她拿进来，他觉得自己的胃在抽搐。

 

“不。”Garcia看着他，大概希望他的回答是不必打开。

 

“有多少？”

 

“事实上也不太多，六份。”

 

“Garcia，如果是我，我会觉得这个数字太多了。”Rossi的目光回落在桌面上那份翻开的记录上。

 

“……也许不是那样……”Garcia尽力避免自己去跟随他的目光，说出自己都不怎么相信的话。

 

“全都打开送给我。”

 

最终送到他手里的档案中，有四份与之前就摆在他桌面上的那一份显示着相似的内容。

 

Rossi不知道自己是应该庆幸并非所有被Gideon封存的东西都和Hotch有关，还是应该愤怒他们居然能容忍这发生不止一次。

 

而他相当怀疑这些找不到任何记录的案子，如果这能叫案子的话，也许从来没有被调查过。

 

Rossi的脑子里几乎没法从那些字句中寻找线索，他只是坐在那里，直到Hotch推开了他的门。

 

“看来有新案子？”

 

Rossi一惊，猛地站起来，胡乱将桌面上的东西全都盖住，“啊，不，没有。”

 

Hotch看着他，“Dave？”

 

“Aaron。”Rossi站起来，走到他面前。

 

“怎么了，Dave？”

 

Rossi伸手环过他的肩膀，察觉到他的情绪，Hotch顺手关上门，“在这里？你确认？”

 

Rossi没有回答，那些字句在他脑子里翻滚，他只是抚摸着。

 

“Dave？”Hotch低声喘息，“如果你真想在这里请速战速决。”

 

“不，Aaron。我只是……很抱歉。”Rossi退了一步。

 

“Dave，到底怎么了？”Hotch皱眉。

 

“早上不该说那些。”Rossi发现自己没法继续这场谈话，他也许有很多方法让人开口，但其中的每一种此刻他都不忍采用。

 

“我不介意。”Hotch抿了下唇，“此外，如果你需要——”

 

“不，今晚不。”Rossi明白自己还需要时间去清除脑子里那些画面，他知道他需要和Hotch谈谈，但至少要在双方都足够冷静的时候，“Shaunessy有什么事？”

 

“Boston Reaper，我想我们需要重新开始调查。”

 

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

“他几乎把自己从这个世界上抹去了，Reaper改变了他的整个人生。”Hotch和Rossi正在Foyet某处住所前等待着。

 

那么你的呢？Rossi看着他的侧脸没有回答，却伸手过去，握住了他的手臂抚摸着。

 

Hotch几乎震惊地收回目光看他，“Dave，我们在工作，我没法和你在随时会回来的受害人门外做这个！”

 

Rossi似乎想说什么，最终放开了手，转头看窗外。

 

“Dave？你这几天到底怎么了？如果你的确不想告诉我……我记得你勉强也还算天主教徒，你可以去教堂。”Hotch皱眉，认真地看着他，“你这样会让我想质疑你的心理状况。”

 

“我不能。”Rossi却没反驳，只是轻轻摇了摇头，“Aaron，你和我一样清楚，神父不能解决所有问题。大概对你我来说，是什么问题也解决不了。”

 

“Dave，我不逼你。但如果你需要帮助，随时可以告诉我。”Hotch拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

Rossi叹息，“Aaron。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“这些年你过得好吗？”

 

“Dave，我想你真的需要心理医生了。虽然最近我们几乎每天都在一起，但我真的不知道你到底发生了什么。另外如你所见，我很好……大概除了婚姻，但这显然和你无关。”Hotch犹豫了几秒，还是开了口，“我很感激你能回来，如果你想要再次退休或者有什么其他问题，请你提前告诉我……拜托不要像Jason一样突然消失。”

 

“我身边就是最好的心理咨询专家，我想我不需要其他人。那么你会在意他的消失吗？”Rossi再次觉得自己的胃在痉挛，Hotch提到Gideon的时候并没有什么情绪变化，他只是无法不去想起。

 

“Dave。”Hotch盯着他，“我只能说，你不必担心我和Jason。他是你的。如果你终于想通了，我会祝福你们。”

 

Rossi控制住自己骂人的冲动，“这和我无关。Aaron，我离开了，并且在那之后经历了3次婚姻。我们有没有爱过？是的，爱过。但我很清楚我没有你以为的那么爱他。”

 

“从你的行为来看，我也并没有以为你有多爱他。”Hotch嘴角莫名地勾起了弧度，“Dave，至少在当年我认为Jason是陷得更深的那一个。”

 

“我很抱歉。”

 

“别对我说，我不会代为转达。”

 

* * *

 

 

Rossi一直承认，他们并不能预料到所有的事情。

 

比如George Foyet就是Reaper。

 

比如Foyet的越狱。

 

比如他甚至不敢去面对的那些事。

 

再比如，Foyet会潜入Hotch的家。

 

所以他现在站在医院里，看着躺在床上的Hotch，而对方回望着他等待着他开口。

 

“你流了很多血。”Rossi握住了他的手，“我们会抓住他。”

 

“Foyet并不想要我死。”Hotch依然看着他，“还有，Dave……我想我大概知道你最近失常的原因了。你看到了那些档案。”

 

“Aaron？你肯定你需要现在谈吗？”Rossi担心地看了一眼一边的监护仪器。

 

Hotch在几次呼吸之后偏开了头，“不。我只是想说，你为什么不能就只是信任Jason的判断不去追究它。”

 

“你的心跳在加速。”Rossi逼迫他看着自己，“Aaron，如果你一定要选择现在来谈。那你来告诉我为什么我不能——如果那发生在你的任何一个组员身上，你能就只是放过吗？”

 

“但那时候你不是我的主管。”Hotch的眼睛里有一层液体，“Dave，拜托，求你放过那些。”

 

“Aaron，在那之前你先告诉我，Foyet到底对你做了什么。”

 

“我已经说了，在第一刀之后——”

 

“Aaron！你认为你能瞒我多久？”Rossi打断了他的话，“我看到那些有一段时间了，而我也非常确定在今天之前你几乎不记得当年发生的事，我和你一样很清楚那是人类对自己的保护机制之一，我知道不能为了自己的想法去强迫你想起你选择封存的记忆。那么你能不能至少告诉我，George Foyet做了什么唤醒了你那些回忆？”

 

Hotch抿紧了嘴唇，想逃避他的目光。

 

“Aaron，我不想在你身上使用任何审讯技巧。”Rossi叹息，拍了拍他的手，“可我强烈建议你说出来。”

 

“……他对我说，如果我放松，一切会容易很多。”Hotch最终顺从的回握，看着他，“他试图证明他不是性无能。但——Dave，我不知道，那些突然就在脑子里炸开，我……”

 

“我们会抓住他。”

 

Hotch点了点头，然后轻声说，“Dave，答应我，别去追查当年的事情。”

 

“很抱歉，Aaron，你知道我做不到，除非你告诉我真相。”Rossi摇了摇头，“但我答应你不会有公开调查。”

 

“Dave，你不明白。”Hotch抓紧了他，“相信我，你会后悔。”

 

“不知道答案我没法安心。”Rossi盯着他，低头亲吻他的嘴角，“但至少今天，我不会逼你。”

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Gideon黑化+死亡**   
>  **Gideon黑化+死亡**   
>  **Gideon黑化+死亡**

 

 

“Dave，你不能把我锁在你家里。这是非法拘禁。”Hotch无奈地看着Rossi准备锁门的势头。

 

“报警吧，Aaron。”Rossi看着他，“别指望我放你走。”

 

“医生说过我已经没事了，你知道我随时能通过局里的评估。”

 

“你通不过我的。”

 

“Dave，你不能只因为我不让你碰就质疑专业结论。”Hotch瞪着他，“如果你一定要看着我，那我可以跟你去局里。”

 

“想都别想。”Rossi把他推回沙发，转身倒了杯酒塞给他，“Aaron，那你来专业的评估一下，告诉我你现在应该做什么。”

 

“……休假。”Hotch也只能承认现在的自己不应该回到工作，几乎每个夜晚都会到来的噩梦，对接触的过度反应，频繁的头疼和不时造访的记忆碎片。可他必须回到工作，否则这一切大概永远不会停止。

 

“所以你就在这里休假好了。”

 

“我可以回自己家。”

 

“我说不行。”Rossi不容反驳的转身关上门，“冰箱里有吃的，饿了自己热。”

 

Hotch叹了口气，躺在沙发上把酒喝光，闭上眼睛。他完全不能肯定Foyet会做什么，毫无疑问Foyet想看他被折磨，但如果那些折磨不是因为他大概带给他的满足感会大打折扣。Foyet进入的时候他的记忆蜂涌而来，然后彻底失控，他很清楚以Foyet的聪明和对受害者的了解必然会猜测到原因，也许，多少能给他一点挫败感。

 

他能庆幸的是，他至少始终没有说出那个名字。

 

而他唯一能肯定的是，如果Foyet不出现，他们无法抓住他。

 

可是Rossi到底是怎么想才会认为把他关在家里能让他好起来？Hotch在认真思考自己是不是可以直接把门破坏掉走人，在他下决心之前，门突然被粗暴地打开。

 

Hotch被吓了一跳，差点伸手去摸枪，他看着冲进来的Rossi，“怎么了？”

 

“Foyet出现了。”Rossi神色阴郁，看到Hotch似乎没什么事还是松了口气，“我让Erin先把消息压住了，你得跟我走。”

 

“他做了什么？他找到Jack和Haley了？”Hotch立刻跟上去，“其他人呢？”

 

“不，Aaron，Jack和Haley很好。”Rossi回头看着他，“没有其他人。在你我到现场之前，BAU不会介入。”

 

Hotch皱眉，钻进副驾驶座，“怎么回事？这是我们的案子。”

 

Rossi没有马上发动，嘴唇动了动，最终叹气，“Erin说真正不该介入的就是我们，不过她没说过我，不管怎样我都得去。你……大概也是。”

 

“Dave？别告诉我——”Hotch的所有动作瞬间停止，“这不可能！”

 

“Foyet袭击了，”Rossi停了几秒，把目光从Hotch身上移开，“他袭击了Jason。”

 

“不。”Hotch靠在了椅背上，他低声问，“和袭击我一样吗？”

 

Rossi摇了摇头，“不。”

 

“他杀了Jason。”

 

“不是你的错。”Rossi犹豫了一下，伸手去拉他的手臂，“我很抱歉。”

 

Hotch的身体开始颤抖，但最终他靠过去，“你知道这就是我的错，Foyet想折磨我。是我该对你说抱歉。”

 

Rossi抱住了他，“Aaron，我认为如果他只想折磨你，他不会选择Jason。但你的确该对我说抱歉，你该告诉我，我恐怕都不会把机会留给Foyet。”

 

Hotch的再次开始了颤栗，“不是你想的那样，Dave。”

 

“你想听听我的想法吗，Aaron？那样明显的模式显然是同一个人，为什么你会允许同一个人一再在你身上做那些？”

 

“我……我并不记得那些。”

 

“不，Aaron。你在掩护他。你知道我把这叫什么吗？需要我为你复习斯德哥尔摩的定义吗？”Rossi终于不想再控制自己的愤怒，“Aaron！我不在乎你和他之间到底是什么见鬼的关系，我只想知道你为什么就不能承认他一直在伤害你？”

 

Hotch没有回答。

 

“Aaron，告诉我真相。”

 

“我知道我那时候失控了，但我保证Foyet不是从我这里得到的名字。”Hotch低语。

 

“Foyet是计算机高手，他能自己得到想要的。”Rossi盯着他，“你知道我想要的是什么真相。”

 

“Dave，求你别问了。”Hotch咬紧了嘴唇。

 

“Aaron。”Rossi伸手抚摸他的唇，“Jason曾经是我的恋人，我知道他在床上是什么样子。但那不是他那样对你的理由，告诉我为什么会变成那样。”

 

“……很抱歉我真的不能从疼痛中得到快感。”Hotch终于放弃，看着Rossi，“BAU需要Jason，如果他想，我可以配合。”

 

 

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

“我有十年没有见过他。”Rossi将车拐进了小路，离案发的汽车旅馆还有一小段距离，“没想过再见会是这样。”

 

Hotch笑了笑，没答话。

 

“Aaron？你还好吗？”Hotch一路都在沉默，Rossi有些担心，“如果你不想我可以把案子交出去。”

 

“我不好。”Hotch摇头，看着窗外的风景，“但你不能把案子交出去，我不想对任何人再说一遍，我没法对别人说这些。我和Jason共事这么多年，我不想因为几次失控让人对他有其他误会。”

 

“我真想让你自己看看那些医疗记录，我不认为那可以用意外进行解释。”Rossi看了他一眼，“那些伤所提示的是强烈的个人风格，我应该在看到的时候就想到——有些爱好他不止在你身上做过，只是没有造成过那样的伤害。”

 

“Dave。”Hotch往后缩了一点。

 

“别奇怪，我们曾经玩得很疯。”Rossi停了几秒，突然问，“Aaron，如果我不走，还会发生吗？”

 

Hotch抿了下嘴唇，回头看着他，“这无法假设，但……Dave，我想你不必自责，一切开始的时候你还在这里。”

 

Rossi一脚刹车把车停在路边，他不能压抑内心的震惊，他一直以为曾经自己给予Hotch的关注已经多得有些过分，更不要提只要在同一个城市，他和Gideon几乎每天都在一起，“为什么我会没发现？”

 

“我们总是有很多案子。有些在远离总部的地方，偶尔几个月都不能见面。而外勤探员发生什么都不奇怪，意外负伤也不少见。”

 

“Aaron，你到底想起来了多少？”Rossi皱眉，“把所有的部分都告诉我。”

 

“……我们，Jason会用药，确保我不记得。只是那些药物对我大概效果没那么好，如果不有意无视，我知道发生了什么。并且Foyet的行为刺激了记忆，如果我想……我能完全想起来。”Hotch叹气，伸手抓过咖啡喝了一口，“可是Dave，Jason所做过的和现在的案子完全没有关系，Foyet不可能知道细节，他的行为与此无关，你真的确定想知道吗。”

 

“Aaron，我现在想揍你。这和案件也许没关系，但这和你有关。”Rossi瞪着他，“我们会抓住Foyet，但抓住他不能让你解脱。”

 

“Dave，别把我当成受害者。我能处理。”

 

“如果你的处理方法是让一个人再三伤害自己，那么我不能认同你的意见。”Rossi坚持着。

 

* * *

 

 

有时候Gideon会失控，Hotch第一次知道的时候还是很早之前。

 

他跟着Gideon去拉斯维加斯办案，而那个案子他们并没有帮上多少忙。当年的拉斯维加斯有太多罪恶，他们最终也没能确认犯案者，但每一个可能的嫌疑人都被不明人士执行了私刑，而其中的很多，就算并非他们的unsub，大概死得也谈不上冤。

 

当Gideon出现在他那灯光略显暧昧的酒店房间时，Hotch真的没想到接下来会发生的事。

 

Hotch不常和Gideon进行案件之外的交流，多数时候Gideon并不像Rossi那样好说话，何况鉴于与Rossi之间不明不白的关系，Hotch在工作之外实在无法坦然面对他。

 

Gideon带着酒。

 

当你的上司带着酒出现在你的房间，你没有拒绝的权利。

 

伴随着摇曳的粉色灯光和酒精带来的微醺，被压倒在床上的时候，Hotch甚至没想到能说不。他拒绝不了Rossi，也实在想不出理由对Gideon说不。

 

如果只是性，Hotch可以接受。

 

而等他在剧痛和惊恐中开始想要反抗，他才发现Gideon居然用上了手铐，而他连一丝力气也没有。

 

Gideon无视了他的尖叫和恳求，剩下的一切，就只有疼痛，以及疼痛。

 

醒来的时候他的记忆无法解释自己的伤和剧痛，而Gideon只是说，他被黑帮袭击了。

 

而他知道，那不是真的。

* * *

 

“Aaron，你难道就从没想过要汇报吗？”Rossi难以置信地看着他，“你知道自己刚刚描述的是完整的作案模式吧？同样的事情一再发生难道不能让你警觉下一次很可能，你或者其他人就会死在那里吗？受伤之后记忆缺失，而明知道他对你说谎，你居然能就那样放过？”

 

“别告诉我你爱他。”Rossi咬牙切齿，“我几乎要感谢Foyet了。”

 

“我没有！Jason不会蠢到搞出人命！”Hotch终于和他对视，哪怕他并不真正记得发生了什么，他也知道需要控制Gideon的情绪。Gideon大概从来没能像Rossi或者他一样能习惯这个世界的黑暗面，也许他的确更适合来授课，必要时提供帮助。但在很长的时间里，BAU依赖着他，于是Hotch偶尔会纵然Gideon用疯狂来释放情绪——只要不去回想，那一切都不存在，这样的代价他还付得起。

 

Hotch犹豫了一下，问，“Dave，如果当年真的有人向你汇报你会怀疑他吗？”

 

“如果这个人是你。”Rossi发动了汽车，“Aaron，如果是你，我会去调查。我知道你不会对我说谎。”

 

“可那是Jason Gideon啊。”Hotch摇了摇头，轻声说，“我们不能瞒着其他人，得通知他们过来。Dave……”

 

“我不会说。”尽管相当愤怒，Rossi也知道他不能把这些公开在组员面前，“可我现在想把你扔回去继续休假。”

 

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

汽车旅馆虽然设施简陋却很多时候都别有风味，Rossi曾经有一个长长的单子，上面几乎列出了大半个美国各具特色的这些地址，让他在漫长的旅途中寻找乐趣。

 

 “我们没有移动过任何东西。”当地的警探将他们领进了门，“报警者直接说了Gideon探员的身份，我们立即就通知了FBI。”

 

“谢谢。”Hotch朝他点了点头。

 

Rossi看了他一眼，在他之前走了进去，“Foyet又开始打911了。”

 

Jason Gideon的尸体在床上。

 

大量的血几乎覆盖住了整个床单，挥之不去的铁锈般的气息弥漫在整个房间里。

 

Rossi看着床上的人，赤裸的尸体，被黑色的皮绳反绑着，“致命伤是额头的枪伤，没有其他外伤，这大概不是他的血。”

 

他真的已经太久没有见过Gideon，而他有太多的话想说，但一切都结束了，他所面对的只有一具尸体。他所有的曾经想要去说明的想念和此刻冲击着他心脏的愤怒，都无从表达。

 

Hotch站在他身边，沉默了很久，才开口，“Foyet喜欢血，但这不是他的习惯。”

 

Rossi回头看了看，确认警探并没用跟进来，低声确认，“这是Jason的。”

 

“我们能确认这是Foyet做的吗？”Hotch面无表情，“他留下了什么？”

 

“他从你那里拿走了什么？”Rossi环顾着四周，似乎并没有什么特殊的东西。

 

“拜你所赐，我还没能回去清点自己的东西。但我想这里没有。”Hotch仍抿着唇，目光只盯在尸体上，从他的角度看不到被反绑压在身下的双手，但他没有动，只是问，“他手里呢？”

 

Rossi转头看了他一会，才弯腰去检查，“被手铐铐住了，但我想不是你的。”

 

Hotch没说话。

 

“有张纸条。”Rossi将那卷起的纸张抽出来展开，动了动嘴唇，却没有念。

 

“什么？”Hotch盯着他，并不打算放过，尽管他已经能够猜测那上面写的恐怕不是什么好东西。

 

“Gift for Aaron。”迟疑着，Rossi还是将上面的词句读了出来，“Reaper。我想是Foyet无疑。”

 

Hotch觉得自己的胃在翻腾，他转身冲出了房间。进入FBI大概超过了20年，他第一次在犯罪现场有呕吐的冲动。

 

Foyet成功了，他的确感受到了折磨。

 

Rossi表情复杂地看着床上的尸体，终于叹息着轻轻抚摸着那已经失去生气的脸，“Jason，我为当年的离开道歉。但你不该那么对他。”

 

然后他追出去，从身后搂住扶着墙Hotch，“Aaron，你还好吗？”

 

“不。”Hotch艰难地应了声，他的胸口在急剧地起伏着，“Dave，Foyet完全改变了他的MO，他在处决。我要怎样向大家解释，Foyet是因为我杀了Jason。”

 

“你很清楚，那不是你的错。”Rossi轻声安慰他，“他们还要几个小时才能到这里，你可以跟我去吃点东西然后在车里休息一会。我会让警方清理现场，他们不需要亲眼看到这样的场面。”

 

Hotch总算平静下来，“也许我可以试着把Foyet引出来，Dave，我们必须抓住他，Foyet在盯着我——我想你有危险。”

 

“别担心我。”Rossi将他推回车上，他能听懂Hotch说不出口的意思，Foyet从来只对控制感兴趣，然而不知道究竟是什么地方出现了偏差，当他发现无法控制住Hotch，那种控制欲夹杂着愤怒莫名地发展出了占有欲。Rossi能从现场的鲜血和视觉冲击中感受到和自己相似的愤怒，这样的Foyet会很危险，如无意外，他会清除掉所有他认为能控制Hotch的人。而他的目标，依然是Hotch。

 

“我倒希望他找的人是我。”Rossi将发呆的Hotch拉到自己怀里，低头亲吻他，“我不会允许他继续折磨你。”

 

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

Hotch看着进出现场的警探，叹气，“让他们先别运走尸体，不能让大家在法医那和Jason告别。”

 

Rossi拍着他的肩膀，“别担心，我会处理。”

 

Hotch放任自己半躺在他身上，强迫自己回想现场的画面，“我想Jason没有被捆绑的爱好。”

 

尽管希望Hotch暂时从案件中抽离放松自己，Rossi还是回答了他，“没有。”

 

“但Foyet控制了他，我们需要检测药物。”

 

“Aaron，暂时别想案子。”Rossi轻声说。如果他的推测正确，Foyet大概也看到了自己曾经看到的档案，那些让自己感到痛苦的东西。但Rossi实在不想让自己去相信刚刚看到的那些曾经在Hotch身上发生过，Gideon不对他用药，也不会做到这么过分。而他介入这个的时间甚至比Gideon还早，他了解如何不受伤并从中得到快乐。

 

“怎么可能做得到，和Jason一起办过这么多案子，从没想过……”会要办他的案子。

 

Hotch的目光依然钉在警车上，现场再次浮现在他眼前，亲眼见到和记忆中相似的画面所带给他的冲击和只是在脑海中回想完全不一样。他的心脏再次开始疯狂跳动，那些束缚如同在自己身上，他全身的肌肉都绷紧了。

 

Rossi在抚摸他，轻拍他的背，低声地说着什么。

 

可他一个字都听不见。

 

“Aaron？”Rossi发觉了异常，Hotch再一次变得急促的呼吸，压抑在喉咙里呜咽的呻吟声，以及整个人在失神中的颤抖。

 

他抱紧了那紧张起来的身体，将握紧的手指掰开，“Aaron！看着我，Aaron。醒醒。已经过去了，Aaron，我保证他们已经不能伤害你了，无论是Foyet还是Jason都不能。”

 

我不会让别人再伤害你。

 

Hotch抓紧了他的手，大口地喘气，“不。”

 

Rossi回握住，犹豫着看了眼窗外，仍然将他的手抬起来，凑到唇边亲吻，然后含住指尖吸吮，“Aaron，冷静。”

 

Hotch终于停止了抖动，慢慢放松了身体，目光回到了他身上，“Dave。”

 

“没事了，Aaron。”Rossi看着他，抚摸着他的指尖。

 

Hotch低声呻吟，“别，Dave。”

 

“别动。”Rossi替他松开了领带，“你需要放松。”

 

Hotch吃惊地看了一眼窗外，差点弹起来，伸手握住了Rossi的手腕，“不，Dave，我们不能在这里做这个，现在不能。案子……”

 

“忘掉案子。”Rossi打断道，“别想Jason，别想Foyet。你只需要放松，相信我。”

 

Hotch被按在椅背上，Rossi继续解开了他衬衫最上面的扣子，看着他，“不会有事。”

 

哪怕很清楚多数时候鉴证人员和警探都不会有心思来注意他们，Hotch也不想冒这个险，而且这太荒唐，他们就在案发现场的旁边，而死去的那个人是他们的前同事，他咽了下口水，“Dave，我不想搞出丑闻。”

 

Rossi的手指伸到他的衣服里面，在皮肤上滑动着，“Aaron，交给我。”

 

Hotch迟疑了片刻，松开了手，“我不确定——”

 

Rossi已经搭上了他的小腹，Hotch担忧地再次看了看窗外，抿着唇，任由Rossi替他解开皮带，然后是拉链。Rossi的手探了进去，握住了他尚未勃起的阴茎。

 

Hotch的目光在窗外和自己的下身之间来回变换，Rossi的手在上下滑动，就算在这种情形下，受到这样的刺激Hotch也只能兴奋起来，他抓住了Rossi的另一只手，压抑着低声呻吟。

 

Rossi俯下身凑了过去。

 

Hotch大概明白Rossi想做什么，伸手想要拦他，声音略带沙哑，“不行，Dave……那太过了。”

 

“我不这么觉得。”Rossi抬头，拉住他的手，“别紧张，交给我就好。”

 

Hotch舔了舔嘴唇，不敢看他，唇舌的触感覆上了阴茎，湿热的口腔将已经被挑弄起来的坚硬包裹住。

 

而他的大脑一片空白，通常他也好Rossi也好，对这种性爱方式都缺乏特殊的爱好，何况此刻在这种环境中，所接受到的每一点刺激都被无限放大。

 

他能感到舌头刷过敏感的前端，仿佛还在凹陷处转动了一圈，而上腭和喉咙的软骨一起压迫着整个柱体。

 

Hotch喘息着，靠在椅背上，小心的迎合着，尽力让自己不要叫出声来。Rossi很小心地控制着，在几乎要释放出来的时候动作会慢下来，让他一直维持在达到高潮的边缘。

 

而几次Rossi的吸吮都让他差点叫出声来。

 

“Dave，够了……”Hotch几乎要说不出话来，手指搭在Rossi的肩上，“我忍不住了。让我解决……否则会弄出动静。”

 

Rossi含糊地答应了一声，安慰地拍了拍他的手，然后没有继续折腾他。

 

于是很快，Hotch连推开他都没来得及，就闷哼着彻底释放出来。Rossi看着他，将嘴里的东西吞了下去，“感觉好些了么？”

 

“Dave……”Hotch只能躺在椅背上喘气，“我是不是疯了才会让你现在做这个。”

 

Rossi笑了，开了瓶水递给他，“不，但我不做你大概离发疯不远。清空你的脑子，这个案子你介入太深，不适合来进行侧写。交给我。”

 

Hotch知道他说的都没错，他没法侧写Gideon，更加不想去深究Foyet改变的理由，最终他点头，“好。”

 

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

 

高潮之后的困倦纠缠上来，Hotch靠在车窗边，撑着头，望着身边的Rossi，“你是不是想让我睡着？”

 

Rossi点头，在Hotch面前这种隐瞒毫无意义，“从出门开始你的神经一直紧绷，又是这样的现场，我不想到时候跟你的组员解释你崩溃的原因。”

 

Hotch应了一声，他知道自己状态确实不好，如果连在Rossi面前都要硬撑未免太累，而Rossi都做到这个地步还不领情也实在说不过去。他找了个舒服的姿势，闭上了眼睛，“多谢。”

 

Rossi调整了车内的温度，他知道自己很喜欢Hotch，否则两个人的关系也不会从当年一直持续到现在，他有过那么多的情人，多数都在或长或短的时间之后褪去热情。甚至当年和Gideon，除去热恋时期他也没花太多心思。

 

但从Hotch离婚后踏进他的家的那一天开始，Rossi的床上再也没有其他人出现。尽管他很清楚Hotch未必会介意。

 

而他现在甚至不敢去告诉Hotch，他只是，很心疼。

 

Rossi下了车，犹豫了一下还是选择打给了Garcia，“Garcia，我需要你转告大家这个消息。Foyet谋杀了Gideon，我会把地址发给你。另外，别提之前你找到的那些东西。”

 

“什么？”电话另一侧的女声在最初的惊讶后变得慌乱起来。

 

“Garcia，按我说的告诉大家。”Rossi叹气，“然后快过来，我和Hotch在这里等你们。”

 

挂断电话之后，他转身进了现场，示意鉴证人员抓紧时间拍照取证。

 

“从现在的痕迹来看不好判断是捆绑是死前还是死后发生，没有找到防御伤。”看到他进来，法医朝他点头，“死亡时间大概在24到48小时之间，躯体上没有明显的伤口可以导致这样大量的失血。从尸斑来看，尸体没有被移动过。”

 

“能等我们的人来之后再带走他吗？”Rossi看着已经被解开手铐和绳索，因为尸僵仍保持着之前姿势的Gideon。

 

“我能理解。”法医点了点头，盖住了尸体。

 

Rossi苦笑了一下，他们都曾经设想过也许自己有一天会死在犯罪分子手里，但没想到会是已经离开了的Gideon。他伸手拿过扔在床头柜上的钱包翻了翻，ID、现金、信用卡，不像少了东西。

 

如果不是那张便条，以及当地警方确实鉴定了报警者的声音符合George Foyet，他都不会轻易相信这是Reaper下的手。他们遗漏了某些东西，Foyet不可能将自己的MO完全改变，总有些东西，那些让他不得不一次次杀戮的东西，不会改变。

 

他留下了什么，又带走了什么？

 

Rossi再一次开始巡视房间，他并不清楚Gideon随身携带了什么，他只是隐约觉得，既然Foyet把这场戏做得这么足，不管是真心还是在玩弄他们，带走的东西恐怕多少都与Hotch有关。

 

然而Gideon又能随身携带什么和Hotch有关的东西。Rossi宁愿自己多花点时间去找，也不想再拿相关问题去刺激Hotch，大多数时间他没那么顾及受害人的痛苦，但那个人是Hotch。

 

笔记本？Rossi知道Gideon曾经随身携带着那么一个本子，上面有大量的幸存者的照片。很久以前Hotch曾经对还是主管的他质疑过，如果这个本子不慎落到unsub手里，会是一个完美的杀戮名单。当时他没说什么，他们总需要一些东西让自己相信世界的美好，他也相信Gideon会妥善保管，他想后来Hotch大概也并没有去管。

 

但Gideon已经离开太久，Rossi也不能肯定他是否还会随身带着那个。

 

“你在找什么？”Hotch的声音在门口响起。

 

Rossi愣了下，回过神来，“Aaron，你该去休息。”

 

“我没事了，总不能整件案子不出现。”Hotch走到他身边，给了他一个拥抱，“谢谢，至少让我帮忙，我会尽量控制自己。”

 

Rossi不再坚持，只是“Foyet的MO，要么他精神分裂了，要么我们遗漏了。”

 

Hotch点头，“这里应该有我的东西。……Jason的行李和衣服在哪里？”

 

“这边。”Rossi把箱子打开，然后两个人都沉默了。

 

“我没想到你还留着。”最终Rossi先开了口。

 

“……忘了扔。”Hotch没敢看他的眼睛，咬着嘴唇说。

 

很多年前办案的时候，Hotch不小心撕破了衣服，Rossi顺手就给他买了件。

 

“咳，你觉得他带走了什么？”

 

“不好说，我们没法肯定Jason身边带着什么，也许需要和监控对比。”

 

“我倒是有个猜测。”Hotch的目光落在被遮盖住的尸体轮廓上，“只是猜测而已。如果那些……是Jason的，似乎少了东西。”

 

Rossi看着他。

 

“我们搜查过Foyet的房间，没有找到和这相关的东西，我想Foyet本身对此没有兴趣。而那些工具并不像是新的。”Hotch停住，没有继续说下去，也不必继续，他知道Rossi明白他在说什么。

 

“如果他的爱好这么多年不变，我想我也知道Foyet带走了什么。”Rossi也沉默下来。

 

鞭子。

 

Hotch叹气，“我们得坦白。否则没法对他们解释。”

 

“你不必。我来解释，曾经我们的关系不少人都知道。”

 

“你知道这算妨碍司法公正吧。”

 

“这是事实，并且已经足够对此进行解释。Aaron，对大家都好。”Rossi笑了，伸手拍了拍他的肩。

 

“对你不好。”Hotch摇头。

 

“不。Aaron，对我来说，这是更好的选择。”

 

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

屋外一阵嘈杂声，很快Morgan冲了进来，身后是拎着电脑的Garcia，“Hotch，Garcia说Foyet袭击了Gideon。”

 

Hotch和他对视了片刻，将目光转到床上，点了下头。

 

Morgan三两步跨过去，一把掀开了盖在尸体上的白色布料，就算已经被初步清理，赤裸的尸体上那些遗留的痕迹也足够冲击，Morgan回过头看向Hotch和Rossi。还在门口的Garcia捂住了嘴，不敢上前。

 

Rossi走过去，再次盖上了覆盖物，只留下头部露在外面。

 

“这没道理。”Morgan瞪着他，“Foyet明明有机会杀死我和Hotch，为什么他要找上Gideon？Gideon没有办过他的案子。”

“……Reid呢？”Hotch没有马上回答他，转头看了一眼窗外。

 

“没敢跟他直说，让JJ在来的路上暗示他。”Morgan又看了看尸体，有些困惑，“他想折磨Reid？这说不通，我们整个办案过程中他没有对Reid表现过特殊兴趣。”

 

“不。他想折磨我。”Morgan的用词让Hotch的一阵头疼，他将现场照片交给Morgan，摇头说，“以及我们所有人。”

 

特殊兴趣。

 

Rossi有时候对profiler的直觉感到无奈，Morgan将他们刻意不想去提的事情直接点了出来。Foyet花这么大心思去追踪Gideon，而留下的便条上称呼Hotch为Aaron，但如果他只是想折磨Hotch，他有太多更好、更安全的选择。

 

Morgan沉默了片刻，“Hotch，我当然承认Gideon就这样被杀会让我们感到悲伤，但——无意冒犯，杀死我们中任意一个，给剩下的人的折磨恐怕都比杀死Gideon要大。并且这完全不是Foyet的MO，我们真的肯定是Foyet下手的吗？”他晃了晃手中的照片。

 

而Hotch看着他，没有回答。在Morgan再次开口前，Rossi从身后拉住了Hotch，“如果有一天Jason成了连环杀手，这大概会是他的MO。另外，我们肯定是Foyet，他打了911，警方对比了声音。”

 

Hotch的手几乎没有痕迹地抖了下，Rossi紧紧握住。

 

“什么意思？”Morgan再次低头看那些照片，片刻之后突然明白了他在说什么，不敢相信地迎上了Rossi的目光，“这不可能！”

 

“很多人们认为不可能发生的事都发生了，Dave比你了解他。”Hotch的嘴里充满苦涩，依然不赞同地望着Rossi，“我很抱歉，但，Dave，别这么形容，Jason并没有成为连环杀手。”

 

Rossi张了张嘴似乎想反驳，至少在这个时候，他不想听到Hotch的道歉，也不想听到他为Gideon进行辩护，最终只是说，“Jason从很早之前就将这作为放松的方式，从私人角度来说，我当年没有反对。”

 

Hotch望着他的眼神里写满了担忧和歉意，Rossi回了他一个放松的微笑。

 

“……我们该把这个告诉Reid吗？”Morgan艰难地消化了这个消息，看了看床上的尸体，又看了看手中的照片。

 

“我会试着说服他不参与此案。”Rossi叹息。

 

Morgan虽然震惊，但也并不会那么在乎Gideon的过去，毕竟在他眼里Gideon从来都是会犯错的普通人。可Reid不一样。Reid对Gideon的回忆里没有阴影。

 

他们并不想打碎那些美好的记忆，毕竟，Gideon自己已经不会去毁掉那些。

 

“我认为他不会同意。”Morgan摇头，这样的案子想要Reid不参与根本不可能。

 

“……Gideon已经死了，如果Reid知道这个也许反而会好受一些。”Garcia小心的说。

 

“不。不会。”Hotch很坚决地摇头，他比任何人都清楚Gideon的过去，甚至曾经感受过那样的痛苦，但这并没用减轻他对Gideon被害的内疚，“但我们无权决定他是否应该知道，如果他执意参与进来，那我们不能对他隐瞒证据。”

 

“我能……单独和你说两句吗？”Garcia看着Hotch。

 

Hotch皱了下眉，几乎立刻了解了她想说的话，点头跟着她走了出去。

 

“几个星期前Rossi让我查询了一些封存的档案……Hotch，那些是不是，是不是Gideon做的？”

 

“Garcia，如果是会让你好受一点吗？”Hotch认真的看着她，没有承认也没有否认。

 

“不不不，，那样不对。只是……”

 

Hotch刻意忽略了她眼中那些复杂的表情，“Garcia，去追踪一下Foyet有没有可能看过那些，另外调查Jason的信用卡和通话记录，我们得弄明白Foyet是怎样找上他的。”

 

“理论上来说完全可能，Foyet是个中高手，他教计算机。等我弄好设备就能查。”

 

“我很抱歉。”Hotch最终说。

 

tbc


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reid→Gideon警告

 

* * *

 

 

“Rossi，Hotch还好吗？”Morgan拉住了想要走出去的Rossi。

 

“什么意思？”

 

“得了，我们都知道Hotch会怎么想，但这又不是他的错！”Morgan看了一眼门外的Hotch，“如果他崩溃，Foyet就赢了。”

 

“他不会。”Rossi动了动嘴唇，拍了拍他的肩膀，“我们会抓住Foyet，Morgan，你不用担心Hotch，我会负责他。”

 

Morgan和他对视了一会，“我觉得Hotch不会需要你的负责。不过，你们是在一起吗？”

 

“不算是。”Rossi摇头。

 

“那换个说法，你们睡过吗？”

 

Rossi无奈地看着不依不饶的Morgan，他并没多在乎被人发现，但现在真的不是来讨论这个的好时机，“Morgan，有些事情现在还是不要去好奇比较合适。”

 

“所以是睡过。”Morgan盯着他。

 

Rossi没有回答，转身走了出去。

 

Hotch正靠在前台边的沙发上发呆，他们需要在所有人都到场之后再送走Gideon的尸体，现场就算残酷，对他们来说也永远要好过法医冰冷的停尸房。好在如果他们的判断不错，在他有任何反应之前，Foyet暂时不会再次动手。

 

他把主导权交给了Rossi，可他非常明白，Rossi和他同样痛苦，而在组员面前他不能被击溃，他必须保持理智。

 

“Aaron。”Rossi走过来，递给他一瓶水，“还好吗？”

 

“我很好。案子结束之后，我们得谈谈。”Hotch叹了口气，想起不算很久之前两个人在车里做的那些事，挪了个位子让他坐下来。他们的关系在踩线的边缘，他可以无视那些无聊的条条框框和Rossi发生关系，可如果注定最终不能在一起，他确实不希望Rossi把他摆在太重要的位置。

 

“没问题。”Rossi点头，然后两个人都沉默下来。

 

“我没有去关注过，不过Reid和Gideon到了哪一步？”过了一会Rossi才问，明显Morgan和Hotch都认为真正不能接受Gideon死亡的，是Reid。

 

“什么都没发生的那一步。”Hotch喝了口水，看着门外，“不是每个人都像你一样。”

 

“像我有什么不好？”Rossi去拉他的手。

 

“不，你很好。”比Jason要好得多，Hotch没有说下半句。正想再说什么，门外传来一阵刹车声，两个人站了起来。

 

很快，Reid几乎是跌跌撞撞地闯了进来，JJ紧跟在后面，看见他们轻轻摇了摇头。

 

“Hotch，不。”Reid的嘴唇颤抖着，“不是他。”

 

Hotch只是看着他，没有回答。

 

“Rossi？”Reid的声音里带着哭腔，“告诉我不是。”

 

“很抱歉，Reid。”在Rossi开口之前，Hotch避开了Reid的眼神，轻声说。

 

Reid的泪水涌了出来，越过他俩往案发现场走去，Morgan和Garcia就在门口，却都只能看着他进去扑到床边。

 

Hotch示意Rossi跟进去，他突然有点庆幸，Foyet没在头部制造更多伤口，至少一枪致命在视觉上不会那么令人难受。

 

“Reid。”

 

Reid颤抖着伸手想去碰触尸体，听见Rossi的声音惊醒般后退一步，“为什么……为什么是Gideon。”

 

Rossi轻轻拉起白色的布料盖住了整个尸体，“Reid，如果……我建议你不要参与。”

 

Reid的眼里还有泪水，他看了看Rossi，猛然转头看Hotch和Morgan，“你们，你们都知道？”

 

“如果你是指你喜欢他，没错，我们都知道。”Morgan点头，Reid很年轻，年轻人对于感情也许笨拙，却绝对足够明显，而他们都是洞察人心的高手，“这没什么，Reid。”

 

“不不不，他是，”Reid的泪水再一次溢出眼眶，“曾是，Gideon。”

 

Rossi知道他想说什么，Gideon几乎是个传奇，他不应该抱有私人感情。可Gideon对Rossi来说不是传奇，Gideon曾经给他留下无数美好或不够美好的回忆，却在已经死去后让他觉得痛苦。但他只是在轻轻拍着Reid的背，“我们理解。”

 

“我以为我藏得很好。”Reid轻声说，“Gideon就从没发现……”

 

Rossi没有回答，Gideon对感情没这么迟钝，他不做表示，也许是因为既不忍拒绝，也无法回应。

 

“我们要抓到他。”Reid红着眼睛看着他们。

 

“我们会的。Garcia和Emily去警局，调查Gideon最近的行踪和通讯记录。Aaron跟我去见法医。”Rossi点头，“Morgan和JJ去他家调查，带上Reid。Reid……你能为我们通知他的家人吗？”

 

Reid挣扎了片刻，最终同意，“谢谢。”

 

“大家都要小心，Foyet在盯着我们，我想他不会轻易罢手。”Hotch补了一句，“不要一个人行动。”

 

tbc


	16. Chapter 16

“Aaron，我不那么确认让他们去Jason家是不是好的选择。以前他确实足够小心，可我有太久没见过他，而且我想我大概没有我以为的那么了解他……也许离开BAU之后他变了。”Rossi开着车，有些迟疑，“但我想让Reid看到尸体恐怕更加糟糕。”

 

“Reid有时候会去他家，他家应该没问题。”Hotch一直在看着手机上拍下的Foyet留下的便条，“Foyet上一次十年时间没有动手，哪怕是为了折磨我，这一次他也应该等待更长时间。到底是什么刺激了他？什么还能刺激他？”

 

“你。”

 

“最近我并没有跟进任何案子，我很怀疑我是否能刺激到他。”Hotch皱眉，“我不认为我只是呆在医院就能刺激他。”

 

“Aaron，你知道这与案子无关。Foyet称呼你Aaron，不是Agent Hotchner。”Rossi决定把话挑明白。

 

Hotch闭上眼做了几次深呼吸，“Dave，如果他的目标是我，我们可以让他来找我。”

 

“不到迫不得已我不会支持这个决定。”Rossi看了他一眼，他知道Foyet当然会回应他们，他已经那么明白的将目标指向了Hotch。只要一点诱饵他就会现身，而这诱饵是Hotch本身。

 

Rossi只是觉得这样做太危险——抓到Foyet但失去Hotch，绝不是他能接受的结果，哪怕只是一种可能，如果可以，他不想去冒险。

 

“我们可以安排好，我不会有危险。”Hotch还在坚持。

 

“Aaron，对你自己好一点。”Rossi摇头，“还不到那种地步。”

 

Hotch似乎还想争取一下，响起的手机打断了他们的对话，他开了免提，“Garcia，说吧，只有我和Rossi。”

 

“我查看了我们已知的Foyet住处，目前没有发现他。Gideon没有社交账号之类，我想他大概也不存在什么网络社交。另外确实曾经有一次性号码给Gideon打过电话，但没法追踪。”Garcia在电话的另一端迟疑了片刻，“我再次调查了局里的档案，Foyet应该进来过，我想他给你留了言。我把留言和他的911录音一起发给你。”

 

——这里是George Foyet，请转告FBI BAU，SSAJason Gideon的尸体在这里。地址是……

 

Hotch猛然抬起了头， “他没用Reaper自称，他说的是Foyet。”

 

“他在避免将自己作为主语，他也没有说Jason被杀或者遇害，Foyet明显不会对杀戮内疚。我以为他会为此自豪。”Rossi皱眉，Foyet一直在变换名字，他显然更加认同自己作为Reaper的存在，但这次他打911却使用了George Foyet，而没有提及Reaper，在他们都知道Foyet就是Reaper的时候，显然不是为了隐瞒。

 

“我想，”Hotch再次觉得自己的胃开始痉挛，“他认为他是在……为我报仇。”

 

Rossi转头看着他，Hotch按着腹部，一边将手机递上去，屏幕上显示着Foyet的留言，闪烁的红色字体覆盖在那Rossi强迫自己看过无数次的档案上。

 

——Aaron，我会解决，他不能这么对你。

 

Rossi立刻靠边停了车，“Aaron？要去医院吗？”

 

Hotch将手机收回来，摇头，“我很好，不用担心。Dave，如果他的目标是我，想要找到他最佳方案就是把我给他。”

 

Rossi不想承认Foyet说的是他想说的话，尽管用的是绝对不可原谅的方式，但Foyet确实做出了行动，“你不会认为Foyet真的不会杀你？”

 

“我认为他会。但不会马上。”Hotch咬着嘴唇，“Dave，我们应该试一试。”

 

“不。”Rossi坚决地摇头，“Foyet现在的行为模式从连环杀手变成了妄想症患者不代表他的危险程度减低，你现在说把你给他？他认为你们在恋爱。你确定你能给他他想要的？”

 

“我知道他想要什么。”Hotch低声说。

 

“我清楚你知道。”Rossi开了窗，让风吹进来，“但现在我不会让你离开我的视线一秒——”

 

“Dave。我想他还会再联络我，我们得把他引出来，我知道应该怎样面对unsub……我可以拖延时间。”Hotch依然试图说服他。

 

“Aaron，我知道你能，但我不想你给他任何他想要的。”

 

“Dave，你知道我不会真的对他的谋杀表达感激。”Hotch皱眉。

 

“这与Jason无关。”Rossi叹气，“Aaron，我不会任由你再次陷入危险，至少给我们一点时间准备好。”

 

tbc


	17. Chapter 17

“SWAT随时能就位。”Rossi走进来，“要吃点东西吗？”

 

Hotch看了一眼他手里的薯片，坐着没动，“可我们得先知道他在哪儿。”

 

“已经准备好了，不管他通过电话还是别的方式，都能马上开始追踪。”Garcia敲打着电脑，“到目前为止没有接到911，他也没有侵入我的电脑。”

 

响起的是Hotch的手机，陌生的号码，所有人的目光都望了过来。Hotch朝Garcia点点头，深吸口气，接通了电话。

 

“Aaron，你知道我是谁。”

 

Hotch当然知道，这个声音曾经贴在他耳边说了那么多话，几乎一手开启了他的全部噩梦。迟疑了片刻，Hotch压低了声音开口说，“你好，George。”

 

“Aaron，你想见我吗？”

 

“你认为呢？George，你希望我想吗？你想见我吗？”Hotch一边放慢了语速，一边示意Garcia抓紧时间。

 

Foyet在电话另一端轻声地笑，“我认为你们在追踪我的电话，不必花这么大心思。Aaron，带上你的手机，一个人，我会让你找到我。”

 

随即他挂断了电话。

 

“Garcia？”Rossi皱眉。

 

“时间太短，并且他用的是网络电话，没法找到确切地点。不过我会锁定你的手机，另外我还可以在你身上再放个定位装置。”Garcia抱歉地对已经在穿西装准备的Hotch说。

 

“最好不要。Foyet和你一样能追踪发出的信号。”Hotch看到她放在一旁的发射器，摇头，“别跟太紧，如果他让我扔掉手机，我会想办法给你们指路。”

 

“Aaron。”Rossi拍了拍他，然后朝门外走去。

 

Hotch犹豫了片刻，还是跟了过去，“Dave，别担心。你说的，SWAT已经就位，我相信你们不会让我有危险。”

 

Rossi没有回答，却把他拉进了洗手间，直接压在墙上开始亲吻。

 

Hotch只愣住了片刻，很快回过神来，“Dave……别，Foyet会发现。”

 

“我知道。”Rossi放开他，却依然压在他身上没有后退，“别让他做到那一步。”

 

Hotch只是看着他，没有回答。

 

Rossi紧接着将腿挤进了他双腿之间。

 

“不行！Dave。”Hotch嘴边几乎要溢出呻吟，在瞬间的迷茫之后坚决地推开了他，“Dave，你冷静一点！我没这种本事刚做完不被Foyet发现！”

 

Rossi低头，依然靠在Hotch身上，他当然很清楚现在绝不是做这个的时间，可他不能就这样让Hotch一个人去面对Foyet。

 

“Aaron，我……”最终他褪下了手上的戒指，然后拉住了Hotch的手。

 

Hotch立刻慌乱起来，抗拒着想要躲闪，“Dave，这不行！”

 

“没关系。这不是婚戒。”Rossi仍握着他的手。

 

“你当我傻还是当Foyet傻！”Hotch甩开了他的手，“别这样，Dave。”

 

“Aaron。”Rossi盯着他，“你知道我的意思。”

 

“不要是现在。”Hotch无奈地回避着他的视线，“Dave，我……”

 

但他却没有再次甩开Rossi又一次伸过来的手，只是任由他将戒指套在自己手上。

 

“我可以走了吗？”Hotch看着自己的手指，已经有两年时间没有带过这个，尽管Rossi强调不是婚戒，可是正如他所说，他不傻。

 

“小心。”Rossi侧过身体让出一条路，“别逞强，我会尽量跟紧。”

 

Hotch抿了下唇，转身走了出去。在他坐进车里的那一刻，手机毫无意外地响了起来。

 

“George。”

 

“往前开，我会给你指路。”

 

Hotch沉默地发动了汽车，手指上不习惯的触感不停在提醒他Rossi想表达的那一切，而再一次，如同每一次，他没能拒绝。

 

Foyet只是在路口给出指示，在几次明显是绕路的要求之后，Hotch放弃了去记下路线的打算，Garcia知道他在哪里。

 

“在公园门口下车，过马路，别带手机和武器。”

 

Hotch看了看公园四周，似乎并没有值得注意的车辆，但他依然遵从了Foyet的指示。他很清楚如果不按他说的，他们没什么机会找到Foyet。

 

大概三五分钟之后，一辆黑色的SUV停在了他面前，Foyet在驾驶座上，而整个驾驶座和其他部分被完全隔离开来，他示意Hotch上车。

 

Hotch犹豫了一下，拉开了车门。

 

Foyet的眼神迅速将他从上到下扫了一遍，最终落在了他的手上，不怎么赞同的撇嘴，“离我们上次见面还不到一个月，Aaron。”

 

Hotch苦笑，“不收下大概我没法一个人来见你。”

 

“可你还是来了。”Foyet居然也笑了，“没有什么能阻止我们见面。”

 

“是，我来了。”

 

tbc


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大量Foyet/Hotch  
> Gideon黑化警告！

 

 

* * *

 

 

“喜欢我给你的礼物吗？”Foyet似乎并没有什么目地的开着车。

 

Gideon的尸体再次在他脑海中浮现，Hotch强迫自己冷静下来，点头说，“我喜欢。谢谢你，George。”

 

“说实话，Aaron。”Foyet笑了声，显然并不真正相信他的说法。

 

Hotch盯着他看了一会，转过头将视线移向远处，“我真的不知道。Jason曾经是我朋友，不管从哪个角度来说，我都不应该对他的死亡表示开心。”

 

“我还以为你们什么都知道，不过你的意思是你确实在开心。”Foyet似乎很放松，他将车拐向了某条小路，“另外，你的朋友就是那样对你的么？”

 

“有时候我也会犯错。”Hotch垂下了眼皮，轻声说，“那是……Jason有时候会失去控制。”

 

“失去控制？Aaron，你真的这么想？”Foyet再次嘲笑地瞟了他一眼，“你想听听作为Reaper我的看法吗？”

 

 

“不。”Hotch迅速而轻声的吐出了单字，“George，为什么你不能让我就这样骗自己从未发生过？”

 

“Aaron，是你告诉了我曾发生过什么。”Foyet摇头，“上一次，我们做的时候你还记得吗？”

 

Hotch的身体明显地僵住，“George，我恐怕没法承认那是做爱。”

 

“好吧，我为此道歉。”Foyet无所谓地耸肩，“被刀刺入的时候都能保持冷静，在我想要绑你的时候反应大到直接崩溃，你真的能骗得了你自己什么都没发生过吗？”

 

“别说了，George。”Hotch低哼了声，额头上开始冒汗。

 

“Aaron。”Foyet看他的眼神几乎要接近怜爱，“Aaron。那些不敢告诉你情人的事情，不打算说给我听听吗？他怎么在办公室强奸你的？哦，你是怎么才能在那里呆上这么多年的？还是说你其实是喜欢的？不不不，你的反应骗不了我。”

 

Hotch呻吟一声，整个人蜷缩在了椅子上。Foyet犹豫了一会，靠边停了车，下车挪到另一边，俯下身抱住了他，“好了好了，Aaron我不说了。对不起，我不是想刺激你，我保证不会那样对你。”

 

Hotch几乎想要在这个时候反击，但他仅剩的理智明白的告诉他，现在的自己绝对打不过Foyet，必须忍耐。而Foyet居然真的没有做什么，只是等待着他冷静下来。

 

“George。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“你会喜欢吗？”

 

Foyet替他擦着汗，“你这么认为？”

 

Hotch强忍住躲避的冲动，任由Foyet擦拭着他的脸，“我们曾经认为你喜欢控制，但我认为大概不是这样的控制。”

 

Foyet笑了笑，“这不是真正的控制，Aaron。我也不觉得他真正控制了你。”

 

“他……曾经是。”

 

“但并不是因为这个。”Foyet放开了他，回到驾驶座上重新发动了汽车，“Aaron，你的前主管从施虐中获得快感，我觉得你并没能给他他想要的回应。”

 

“我们要去哪里？”Hotch看着前方绵延的道路。

 

“家。”Foyet简单的回答。

 

然后两个人都没有再说话。

 

“……最初那只在出外勤遇见特别，黑暗，的案子的时候发生。”Hotch沉默了很久，突然开了口， “我以为我可以无视。”

 

Foyet没有接口。

 

“Dave走了之后，Jason的情绪变得很不稳定。”Hotch的目光聚焦在路的尽头，“有一天我加班到很晚，他突然就……冲了进来，把我拉进了他的办公室。”

 

“Aaron。”Foyet有些担忧地回头看他。

 

“把我锁在桌脚，用手铐。”Hotch抿着Foyet递给他的水，不想去在乎里面是不是下了药，“我吓坏了。那是BAU办公室，随时会有人进来。”

 

“我很遗憾没有人发现。”Foyet轻声说。

 

“不，你不明白。”Hotch摇头，“那时候的BAU不能没有Jason，如果被发现我可以准备直接走人。”

 

“Aaron，我觉得那种情况，如果不能告发他你应该辞职。”

 

“……然后他给我灌了药，我当时在想，哦，好吧又开始了，没关系，反正都会忘记。”Hotch的眼角发红，“他压在我身上，那一次是用的皮带，我不记得是不是哭了，只记得他一直没停。……比以往的任何一次都……醒来的时候我在医院。”

 

“Aaron，已经没事了。”Foyet将车停在了一间木屋前，“他死了。”

 

“……”

 

“我不想再伤害你。”Foyet替他开了车门，“但你也不要逼我。”

 

Hotch下了车，安静地进了屋，Foyet推着他进了卧室，Hotch仿佛抗拒地想往外退。

 

“别动。”Foyet小声警告，然后扒下了他的西装扔到一边，“衣柜里有衣服，你可以先洗个澡休息一会。”

 

Hotch深吸了口气，“George，我……”

 

Foyet轻笑，握着他的手，抚摸着戒指，“Aaron，你看我甚至都没有逼你把这个取下来。别那么紧张，去吧。”

 

Hotch看着他扔下自己走出房门，默默坐在床边，泪水不能控制地涌了出来。

 

tbc


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 继续刷Foyet

* * *

 

 

 

“Rossi，Hotch的手机已经结束通话5分钟了，手机和他的车都没有动，之前和他通话的信号我只能确定大致范围，在他附近。”Garcia担心地切入了Rossi的线路。

 

“Garcia，把准确地址发给我。”Rossi很无奈，Hotch明显在绕圈，而所走的路也越来越偏僻，路上车少，他也不敢跟得太紧。

 

“已经发了。”Garcia紧张地盯着屏幕。

 

Rossi拐了几个弯，看见Hotch的车，靠过去。车上还插着钥匙，甚至没有熄火，但Hotch已经不在车上，Rossi环顾四周，并没能发现任何异常。他让自己冷静下来，吩咐Garcia，“让大家回来，不用再查其他，我想是他带走了Aaron。”

 

“天哪，他到底想要做什么的。他会不会……”Garcia一边拨号，一边小声的念着。

 

“Garcia，冷静。我和Aaron都相信他暂时没有生命危险，但我们必须抓紧时间。”Rossi钻进了Hotch的车，大概算是好消息的是，没有血迹或是打斗的痕迹。

 

Hotch的手机还在那里闪着。

 

Rossi皱眉，“Garcia，Hotch手机还在通话吗？”

 

“不，五分钟之前就切断了。”

 

Rossi伸手拿起手机，Hotch在下车前开了录像，上面的画面让他的心开始狂跳。

 

Foyet带走了Hotch。

 

虽然这一点不必看到就能确定，毕竟突然冒出个陌生的unsub针对Hotch的可能性太小，但看到画面总是不一样。

 

“Garcia，Foyet开一辆黑色SUV，车牌号是……马上发协查通报，在监控里找他。”

 

“在办了。”

 

Rossi盯着视频，看上去Hotch似乎没有受到武力胁迫，他不知道自己是应该揪心还是庆幸。

 

他只能希望Foyet的妄想比他们预计的还要糟糕一点。然而正如他很清楚，Hotch也和他一样清楚的那样，几乎所有的钟情妄想最终都将以悲剧收场。

 

就算Hotch清楚如何去配合。

 

也许对他来说更加糟糕的是Hotch清楚如何配合，Rossi不想去想象那些画面，他们曾经侧写Foyet是性无能，而对方上一次为了证明他们的错误袭击了Hotch。

 

Foyet热爱控制。

 

如果是当年，Rossi甚至不可能同意Hotch的决定。他知道如果陷入这种境地的是组里任何其他探员，Hotch都和他一样必然不会同意这种以身犯险的诱敌行为。

 

可那就是Hotch。他一定会去做。

 

而Rossi唯一能做的就是去找到他。

 

* * *

 

 

Hotch任冷水打在自己身上，他之前设想过很多种和Foyet的相处模式，但他真的没料到会是这样，他也不那么确认自己真的能承受现在这个。

 

他宁愿Foyet来折磨自己，忍受比试图回应要容易得多。

 

浴室的门突然被拉开，Foyet站在门口。

 

Hotch仍站在喷头下，赤裸着，咬着唇，他已经准备好在任何时候开始。

 

溅起的水花打到了他身上，Foyet皱眉，走过来伸手去调节水温，两个人的身体不可避免的贴在一起，冷水同样浇在他身上，他撇了下嘴轻轻抽了口凉气，“Aaron，我想你不会希望我在这里看着你。”

 

Hotch垂下头，没有动。

 

“你是想感冒吗？”

 

Hotch依然没有动。

 

“Aaron，我让你洗澡不是为了让你生病。从出现场到现在你大概没多少时间休息，放松一点。”

 

“George。”Foyet的衣服已经完全打湿，Hotch轻叹，“去换衣服。”

 

Foyet抬眼看他，眼神里仿佛闪过一丝惊喜，拍了拍他的腰，“我去弄吃的。”

 

Hotch沉默地看着关上的门，他确实知道Foyet想要的，但问题是，他也确实没法给，他不害怕Foyet，可他恐怕无法假装能够爱他。他只能祈祷在Foyet的耐心耗尽之前，他的组员们能够找到他们。

 

食物的香甜唤醒了Hotch的味蕾，意大利面、海鲜酱，Foyet的厨艺不能说糟糕，至少比Hotch自己要好得多，毕竟他有整整十年时间来研究这个。

 

他决定暂时不去想那些，只是专心地洗去疲倦和那些纠缠不去的血腥气息，然后套上那件相当可笑的家居服。

 

“我想你喜欢意大利面。”Foyet坐在他对面，朝他举起酒杯。

 

暗红的酒颜色简直和血一般刺眼，Hotch控制住自己不去想是谁让自己对这种食物有着近乎挑剔的偏好，只是端起一旁的杯子向他回敬，“谢谢。”

 

“本来你的伤还没养好不该喝酒，可是第一次总要正式一点。”Foyet看着他，“Aaron，你意思一下就好。”

 

Hotch轻轻抿了一口，“没关系。”

 

“不要勉强，Aaron。”Foyet温和的说，“吃点东西，不要急，慢慢来。”

 

Hotch几乎不敢看他，他甚至希望Foyet在食物里下了毒，或者别的什么。

 

“你觉得你的情人什么时候会找过来？”Foyet的声音依然轻松。

 

“George，他不是我的情人。”

 

“看来你知道我在说谁。”Foyet看着他，“本来我想下一个杀了他，可是想想他死了你肯定不开心。”

 

Hotch回望着他，“George，我想你知道我不会为杀戮感到开心。”

 

“可是Gideon死了，你不能否认你确实有那么点开心。”

 

Hotch没有马上否认，他也只能承认他确实曾经恨过Gideon，过了一会，他才开口，“Jason并不总是那样，正常的时候他很好。曾经，我……”

 

他没有说下去，Foyet笑了，“Aaron，你在指控FBI的高级探员是疯子吗。”

 

“也许。”Hotch看着他，也笑了，“不然我在这里做什么。”

 

Foyet突然站起来走到了他身后，Hotch看着面前的食物，强迫自己不去拿边上的刀叉，最终Foyet的手落在他肩膀上。

 

“Aaron，别这样，你知道我想要做什么。可是你还没准备好，你的伤也还没好，我不想再伤到你。”

 

Hotch握住了他的手，“……George。”

 

Foyet掰开了他的手指，“吃东西吧，Aaron，你应该饿了。”

 

tbc


	20. Chapter 20

Morgan一边关注着身后精神恍惚的Reid一边开着车，JJ也选择了不多开口。但Morgan的直觉告诉他，Rossi有事瞒着他——大概是比Gideon的曾经依靠SM来进行放松还要冲击他三观的事情，又看了一眼后视镜里还红着眼睛的Reid，Morgan也认同有些事还是不知道比较好。

 

然后他的手机响了起来。

 

是Garcia。

 

Morgan和JJ对视了一下，伸手拿起手机，没开免提，“说吧，baby girl。”

 

在听到Garcia的回答后，Morgan猛的刹车，将车掉头。

 

“Morgan！”Reid差点被甩到窗户上，恼火地叫了一声，尴尬地爬回座位。

 

但Morgan现在没时间多说，“Foyet绑架了Hotch，Garcia已经确定了大概范围。”

 

“绑架了Hotch？等等他怎么做到的？开辆车乘Hotch不注意把他抓进去？不对，Hotch警告我们不要单独行动……他知道会出事。”震惊让Reid暂时从悲伤中回复了理智。

 

“Garcia那边正在查监控录像。”JJ一边联络着Garcia，“呃，从Hotch的手机视频来看，他像是自愿上了Foyet的车。”

 

“他疯了吗？”Reid凑过来看她手里的视频，“这真是Hotch？”

 

“鬼才知道他和Rossi在搞什么。”Morgan开着车不敢多分心，时不时转头瞄一眼。

 

“Foyet已经袭击了一次Hotch，这次会不会决定把他干掉？Rossi到底在想什么才会同意让Hotch一个人去见他？”Reid皱眉。

 

“是Foyet要的Hotch。”Morgan对JJ说，“JJ，告诉Garcia我要和Rossi通话，我想如果可以他不会让Hotch涉险。”

 

“Morgan，想问什么直说。”电话的另一端Rossi语速相当快，显然不想浪费时间和他纠缠他的好奇心。

 

“那就直接告诉我们Foyet为什么要Hotch？”Morgan也有些恼火，他不想兜圈子，但Rossi明显知道一些他不知道的事情，而这让他同意了Hotch的决定。

 

“没时间细说整个侧写过程，但结论是Foyet迷上了Hotch。”Rossi在几秒的沉默后回答了他，“我们认为他暂时不会有危险，而除此之外，我们确实没有太多办法找到Foyet。”

 

“迷上了Hotch？”Morgan消化了一下这几个词，“所以Rossi如果我们不抓紧时间找到他们会发生什么你知道吧？”

 

“我知道。”Rossi干脆的回答，他当然知道，尽管他比所有人都不希望Foyet和Hotch发生什么，但他也很清楚如果迫不得已，Hotch不会抗拒，他会为他们争取时间，“所以我们要快。Garcia，在你定位的区域内有没有Foyet的房产？”

 

“没有。”Garcia的声音插了进来，“连同我们知道的化名都没有。”

 

“Garcia，找一下附近大学的助教或者教授，包括所有离职的，有没有在这个区域居住的。”

 

“呃，有四个，两个是女性，还有一个已经七十了，剩下的是……Alexander Rotha。”

 

“他什么时候离职的？”

 

“大概在十几年前，呃，差不多Reaper腥风血雨的那段日子之前。”

 

“Garcia，地址！”Rossi和Morgan几乎同时吼了出来。

 

* * *

 

 

Foyet收拾完餐桌回到房间，发现Hotch已经靠在沙发上睡着了。

 

Foyet走过去看着那张脸，他很清楚Hotch只是在演戏，Hotch恨不得操起刀子把他捅死。可是最终他只是叹了口气，轻轻推了推面前的人，“Aaron，去床上睡。”

 

就让他再幻想一下。

 

床这个词刺激了Hotch的神经，他立刻坐了起来，绷紧了肌肉。

 

“去睡吧，床单换过。”Foyet把他拉起来，领进卧室，“我可以不待在这里。”

 

“没关系。”Hotch坐在床上，“我……”

 

“别勉强。”Foyet摇头，“还疼吗？”

 

Hotch愣了一下，随即意识到他在说那些伤口，他轻轻掀起了衣服，“不。George你知道的，这其实没那么难忍受。”

 

Foyet伸手去抚摸那些发白的伤口，碰触让Hotch抖了一下，于是他立即退开了，“对不起。”

 

Hotch拉住了他，没有继续这个话题，只是说，“留下来陪陪我。”

 

Foyet的目光落在他手上，挣扎着点了头，“不碰你。我保证。”

 

tbc


	21. Chapter 21

Hotch不敢去看Foyet，哪怕当初Foyet用刀刺进他身体的时候他也能坚持着和他对视，而现在，他害怕去看伏在床边看着他的Foyet。

 

“也许你该答应那交易。”Foyet喝得不算少，Hotch也不确认他是不是还磕了药，但显然很快他已经有了隐约的恍惚，“可是答应了就不是你了。”

 

Foyet迷恋控制。Hotch再次告诉自己，而一种方式失败后，他修正了自己的手段，别让他控制你。

 

“我并不为此后悔。”Hotch低声回答。

 

“可我比以前贪心了。”Foyet的语调近乎悲伤，“折磨和痛苦已经不能满足我了，Aaron，我该怎么办？”

 

Hotch抬手去抚摸他。

 

“Aaron，我觉得我在被你折磨着。可我还是不想折磨你。”Foyet仍趴在那里，任Hotch的手搭在自己手上，“一点也不想。我只是想……”

 

占有我。Hotch在心里替他补完了这句话，手指从Foyet的手转移到他的脸，而Foyet仿佛沉迷在他的抚摸中，一动不动。

 

“Aaron。”Foyet的声音沙哑，带着水色，“我会忍不住的。”

 

“我应该劝你去自首。”Hotch没有理他，反而开始抚摸着他的唇，“可是我知道那不是你想要的。”

 

Foyet几乎用尽了自己所有的力气去避免吸吮那在他唇间游走的柔软，连说话的声音都变得断断续续，“如果能甘心待在监狱，我怎么会出来。”

 

“是。我知道，所以我不劝你。”Hotch叹气，“George，我们都知道结果。”

 

Foyet偏过头，没有回答。

 

他应该收手，应该躲藏，甚至根本不该去杀Gideon，他从把Hotch带走的那一刻就知道FBI不可能会放过他。他都知道，可是他忍不住。

 

他没能控制Hotch。也许反而被Hotch所控制了。

 

他很清楚结果只可能有两种。

 

他死。或者他们一起死。

 

不管哪一种，他都不会有活路可言。然而他甚至舍不得Hotch和他一起去死。

 

完全不像Reaper会有的情绪。

 

“Aaron，我想死在你手里，可是那样对你不好。”Foyet握住了他的手腕，轻轻放在自己脖子上。

 

Hotch没有动，他的指尖和Foyet那跳动的血管也许只隔着一层皮肤和少许脂肪，他也许应该用力掐下去，Foyet很可能不会抵抗。但他只是轻轻的抚摸着那些冲击他手指的热源，向下。

 

至少在这种情况下，他不能把自己变成另一个凶手。

 

Foyet几乎呻吟出来。他知道自己硬了，心脏疯狂地跳动着，Hotch几乎不用做什么就能唤醒他的欲望。

 

然后Hotch放开了他。

 

Foyet几乎是立刻冲进了浴室。听着里面传来的水声，Hotch几乎想要心疼他——他在某一瞬间突然肯定了Foyet不敢碰他，因为Foyet是真的不想他痛苦。

 

Hotch下了床，犹豫着是不是应该去找一找Foyet的电话。然而他的目光被墙边的一个木箱吸引住，回头确认了一下Foyet还在浴室，Hotch放轻动作打开了箱子。

 

然后他有点后悔。

 

黑色的斗篷，面罩，还有鞭子，以及没来得及清洗的血迹。还有枪和刀子。

 

浴室里的水声停了，Foyet没用多长时间就回到了房间。

 

“里面有枪，你可以用。”Foyet没有靠近，赤裸的上半身还滴着冰冷的水珠，Hotch能看到那纵横交错的伤痕。

 

Hotch知道这样的距离自己不会失手，自己也能把现场布置得天衣无缝，可是他不能这样做，Foyet不想杀他，所以他没法出手。他摇头，“你知道我不会。”

 

他只是盯着那鞭子，黑色的皮革制的，他几乎能回忆起它落在身上所激起的疼痛。Foyet突然意识到他的注意力在哪里，快步走过来合上了箱子，“别看了……我还没来得及处理。”

 

Hotch吐出了呼吸，哪怕Gideon曾经那样对他，他也知道在那些漫长的岁月中，不发生那些事情的时候，他们之间的确有着超过朋友的感情。

 

“Aaron。都会过去。”

 

他们都能听见窗外越来越清晰的汽车行驶的声音。

 

“你的人来了。”Foyet朝他笑了笑，“比我想的要快。”

 

Hotch没有打算劝他。

 

“待在这里，免得被他们误伤。”Foyet伸手拿了枪，“你放心……我不开枪。”

 

Hotch盯着他的手，看着他上膛，Reaper不接受监狱，而他完全不必去阻止他送死，动了动嘴唇，转身什么也没说。

 

他知道Foyet穿过了房门，他听见了枪声，他听见有人在喊他的名字。

 

然后Rossi冲进来抱住了他。

 

“结束了吗？”他轻声问。

 

“结束了。”Rossi似乎不敢用太大的力量，只是搂着全身软下来的Hotch，“都结束了。”

 

tbc


	22. Chapter 22

Hotch在几次深呼吸之后站直了身体，“箱子里有Foyet杀Jason的证据，让鉴证人员进来取证。”

 

Rossi没有立即行动，仍扶着他的肩膀，盯着他的眼睛，“Aaron，我们来晚了吗？”

 

“不。”Hotch并没有躲闪，也立即明白了他在问什么，只是拉了拉身上的衣服，“不晚。不过看来我不能穿着这个出去，我要换衣服。”

 

Rossi又看了他一会儿，“需要我出去吗？”

 

“只要你没有疯到打算在这里来一场，倒是不用。”Hotch嘴角带了一丝笑意，“或者你车上有干净衣服。”

 

“我去拿。”Rossi点头，从很多年前开始，他车上永远都有备用衣服，以及很多通常出外勤不会带的东西，“我会让他们先别进来。”

 

Hotch看着他的背影，他记得自己并没有带衣物。但Rossi很快拿来了他从没见过的他的备用衬衫和西装，Hotch已经不想去问Rossi什么时候买了这些放在车上是想做什么。他们做过太多不该做的事情，通常Hotch都不会去追究理由。

 

“多谢。”Hotch将身上衣服脱下来，扔到床上，他不想带走这里的任何东西。

 

Rossi其实很想开口询问，可是他突然有点害怕答案——Foyet赤裸着上身，很明显是刚洗过澡，而Hotch穿着他的睡衣。就算看上去Hotch并没有受伤，Rossi知道如果那真的发生过，自己会非常的内疚。

 

“他没碰我。”Hotch换好衣服，拍了拍他的肩，迅速恢复成那个几乎面无表情的FBI探员，他不想让组员们想太多，“走吧。”

 

“你得去医院。”Rossi拉住了他。

 

“Dave，我说过了他没碰我，我不需要去医院。”Hotch抿着唇，握了握他的手，“我身上连伤口都没有。”

 

Rossi摇头，他反握住Hotch的手，那上面依然戴着他的戒指，他不觉得Foyet是瞎子，原本他以为Hotch只是不想和他继续胡闹，在车里就会取下来，“这次你说了不算。你必须接受检查，我和你一起去。”

 

“好吧，如果这能让你放心，但我不跟救护车去。”Hotch瞪着他，“我不是受害者。”

 

Rossi犹豫了片刻，选择了妥协，“好。”

 

他没有指出很多年前Hotch就已经是受害者，并且从未试图让加害者受到惩罚，他想其实他知道原因。

 

Hotch走出房门， Foyet的尸体还在地上，弹孔清晰可见。他的组员们停下了手里的动作看着他，那些并不掩饰的担心让他觉得有些愧疚，“我很好。现场交给警方，我们结案了。Reid，你通知Jason的家人了吗？”

 

“是的。Steve说要赶过来，我说我们会带他回去——我们会吧？”Reid眨了眨眼，他其实不怎么相信Hotch那句“很好”，但依然迅速地回答。

 

Hotch点头，“我们会。”

 

Rossi跟在他身后走出来，忽略掉Morgan眼神里的疑问，只是说，“走吧，我们回家。”

 

 

两人在门口看着组员们一个个上车，Hotch转头看Rossi，“如果你累了，我可以开车。”

 

Rossi瞪了他一眼，“想都别想，去后面躺着。”

 

Hotch并没有坚持，这个时候还是不要去和Rossi对着干比较合适。

 

Rossi沉默的开着车，被他逼迫躺在后座上的Hotch在一段不算短的路程之后还是开了口，“Dave，相信我，Foyet真的没做什么。”

 

“我相信。”Rossi瞄了一眼后视镜，“可你还是得去医院。”

 

“Dave。”

 

“Aaron，像你说的那样，就算是让我放心好了。”Rossi没有改变行进的路线。

 

“我不介意你亲自检查。”Hotch叹气，“你在生气。”

 

“我不是专业人员，也不是在生你的气。”Rossi摇头却又点头，“但我确实在生气。”

 

只要Hotch没有受伤，他并不在乎Hotch是不是真的和Foyet做了什么，他相信有他在Hotch能处理得了。但他确实有一点在意Hotch是不是曾经爱过Gideon，Hotch知道他们当年的感情也不想对他谈论那一切，但就算Gideon已经永远的离开，发生过的一切也不会消失，他们必须解决。

 

“抱歉，让你担心。”Hotch有点想笑，但他也知道相比在那里和确实不打算动他的Foyet周旋的他，Rossi承受着更多的压力和折磨。

 

“之前你说过，我们得谈谈。”Rossi转过头，“现在？”

 

“Dave，我觉得我们至少应该找个好点的时机和环境。”Hotch拍了拍他的肩膀，“不是在我们中有一个人在开车的时候。”

 

tbc


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RH肉肉肉肉

 

 

* * *

 

 

在被医院折腾得完全没脾气之后，Hotch终于被认可能够回家。

 

而此刻他陷在Rossi家柔软的沙发上，“你不认为我应该回自己家吗？”

 

“容我提醒你的冰箱完全空着，就算心疼我一下，我实在没力气现在去超市了。”Rossi给他倒了杯酒。

 

没等Hotch回答，他的手机先响了起来。

 

“不，他很好。是，他在我这里。”Rossi看着Hotch，并没用回避他，“我知道他还在休假。我只是请他来帮忙，不行，你做不来，我会提交报告。”

 

看着他粗暴地挂断电话，Hotch笑了笑，“Strauss？”

 

“她认为我不该把你拉过去，也不该让你和Foyet单独呆在一起。并且……”

 

“要求我去做心理评估？”Hotch毫不意外，“大概她不怎么想听到我很好的消息，你告诉他我已经崩溃了她会比较开心。”

 

“她确实是这么问的。”Rossi想了想，“但我觉得她应该也不会开心。”

 

Hotch扫了他一眼，“Dave，不必试图在我面前替她说话，我知道我们之间的问题在哪里。不过没关系，明天我就可以去做心理评估。”

 

“你不必。我说了我会提交报告。”Rossi摇头，俯下身去吻他的额头，“除了我没人能给你做评估。”

 

Hotch放下手里的杯子，伸手勾住了他的脖颈，让他的唇能下移到自己的嘴唇。一个简单的亲吻之后，Hotch后撤了一点，“现在行吗？”

 

“如果你想。”Rossi点头，于是Hotch凑上前，再一次吻他的唇，很快两个人的唇碾压在一起，舌头在对方的嘴中搅动着，相互吸吮着对方唾液。

 

Rossi开始喘息着解他的衣服， Hotch稍稍退了些，靠在沙发上方便他的动作。Rossi耐着性子一颗颗解开他的扣子，小声抱怨了几句，想直接扯自己的衣服。

 

Hotch笑着握住了他的手，“我来。”

 

然后他凑到Rossi的领口，用舌头撩开了第一颗衣扣，柔软的舌头仿佛无意般刷过裸露的皮肤，Rossi呻吟一声，盯着他。Hotch抬头看他，笑着舔了舔嘴唇，然后将他拉倒在沙发上，换了个位置，覆在他身上，用唇舌一颗颗解开他的扣子，最终唇舌停留在他的脐下。

 

Rossi扶住了他的肩膀，他已经硬得都有些疼痛，叹息着，“Aaron……”

 

Hotch抬起身，再次吻上了他的唇。

 

Rossi抽空扯掉了两人的皮带，费力地将裤子褪下去，已经火热的下身紧贴在一起，两人的呼吸立刻都变得急促起来。

 

Hotch将头埋在他的胸口，一时间没有动作。Rossi抚摸着他的背，一路向下直到臀部，他能感受到Hotch胸口的起伏，紧贴着他自己。

 

“Aaron，如果你不是真想我们可以不做到最后。”然而Rossi的手并没有停的意思，一手扶着Hotch的腰，一手抚摸着他的大腿内侧。

 

Hotch笑着抬头看着他，张开了腿，磨蹭着他，“你觉得我这是不想的样子？我想要你想得都快发疯了。”

 

Rossi轻拍了下他的腰，伸手够到了润滑，小心的涂抹在自己手上，“这可不能怪我。”

 

“我知道。”Hotch能感觉到带着轻微凉意随着手指进入自己体内，“是我的问题……啊……”

 

Rossi反复的按揉着那一小块粘膜，“Aaron，这种时候别想着道歉。”

 

Hotch轻声应了声，又是一连串的呻吟，他扬起头，让两人再一次吻在一起，“Dave……”

 

Hotch抬起了腰，两人的下身早已被前端溢出的液体和足够多的润滑弄得一片黏糊，Rossi扶着自己的阴茎缓慢地插入他体内。Hotch喘着气，配合着靠了过去，重力的作用让阴茎深深地插进他体内，而前端洒出更多的液体，他呻吟着，伸手抓住Rossi的肩，“Dave，让我来。”

 

“嗯。”Rossi点头，也在剧烈地喘息，他现在进入得相当深，Hotch的肌肉层层包裹着他，摩擦和挤压让他也几乎处在高潮的边缘，“你来。”

 

然后他就彻底的说不出完整的句子，通常在他们的性爱中Hotch远没有他投入，他经常会沉迷其中恨不得永远不要结束，他知道自己从多年前就非常喜欢Hotch，甚至可以说那种感情远不止喜欢。他从未想要去追问Hotch是否对他抱有相同的感情，也从来没敢去想那是不是爱，可他知道只要Hotch不拒绝他甚至愿意永远这样下去。

 

但此刻Hotch的腰臀抬起又落下，让两人接合在一起的部位发出淫靡的水声和撞击声，Rossi能感受到那种渴望，而他几乎有些不能承受。

 

Rossi勉强伸手握住了Hotch的阴茎，前端早已是一片湿润，他的指尖轻轻摩擦着。

 

不意外的听见一声近乎呜咽的呼声，Hotch不能控制的跌坐在他身上，让他又一次进入到最深处，而后Hotch绷紧了整个身体，尖叫着他的名字。

 

“Aaron。”Rossi一手抱紧了已经热得不像话的Hotch，另一手快速地摩擦着他不断洒出越来越多液体的阴茎。

 

两个人的动作都接近疯狂，下身几乎绞在一起。

 

Hotch抬起头，看着Rossi，再次和他吻在一起，然后哭喊着释放在他手里。

 

Rossi也几乎在同时达到了高潮。

 

Hotch喘着气，趴在他身上。Rossi同样呼吸急促地搂着他，缓慢地让自己滑出来。

 

“Aaron，我想我爱你。”

 

Hotch没有立刻动作，靠在他胸口，最终轻声说，“Dave，我也是。”

 

tbc

 


	24. Chapter 24

“想谈谈吗？”Rossi洗完澡出来，看见Hotch正一边啃薯片一边抱着他的小说靠在桌边笑。

 

Hotch看着他，晃了晃手里的书，嘴角还含着笑意，“以前看到的时候就想问，不是什么大事后来忘了。Dave，你居然真的幻想过被你抓到的罪犯们那样？”（注）

 

Rossi走过去，看了一眼书上的文字，有些窘迫，给两人倒了酒，“我想我们都有很多疑问和困惑，不如一人一个问题？”

 

“我以为你是打算来对我进行心理评估？”Hotch放下书，看向坐在他对面的Rossi。

 

“得了，Aaron，我知道怎么应付Erin。”Rossi摇头，“你不需要心理评估。但我们应该对彼此更坦诚一点。”

 

Hotch抿了下嘴唇，举杯朝他示意，“好。我已经提出了问题，你可以先回答。”

 

“呃，读者喜欢看这个……好吧，我们都坦白一点。那不叫幻想，叫噩梦。”Rossi无奈地看着Hotch，“我们每天都在追逐最糟糕的疯子，有些孤身一人的夜晚，我也会害怕，而且那时候我病了。”

 

“Dave，你要知道恋童癖是不会看上一个一把胡子有过3次婚姻史的老年人，以及你居然会有孤身一人的夜晚真是令我惊讶。”Hotch将书本滑给他，那上面被他写上了注释。

 

Rossi接过书，看着上面的字迹。——我不会让这发生，AH。他轻轻合上了书，“我得把这本书好好收藏起来。你真的看过我所有的书？”

 

“Dave，这也算问题。”Hotch微笑着舔掉了手指上的番茄酱，“回答是当然看过。那么我的问题是，为什么回来。别说只是为了帮忙，你走的时候BAU比现在还人手不足。”

 

Rossi的勉强将自己的目光从他的手指上移开，Hotch似乎没有取下他戒指的意思，“我以为你知道答案。”

 

“这不算回答。”

 

“有一天我有个电话没接到，嗯，是Jason打来的。知道他辞职不是件难事……”Rossi抿了一口酒杯里的液体，“其实我一直不算脱离了这一行，你知道，我所有的故事都在这里，我也没法告诉你那时候我在想什么……我应该去找Jason……很早以前我一直以为我们会一直在一起，哪怕那时候我已经不再爱他很长时间，我也知道和他在一起是我可以接受的……会比我的3次婚姻都要好。我很抱歉。”

 

最终他低下了头。

 

“我也曾经这么以为。”Hotch看着自己的手。

 

“只是突然很怀念这一切，BAU，直面犯罪，曾经的自己……Erin提到了你的名字，而我的心告诉自己我的选择是对的。”

 

“不是。”Hotch抚摸着戒指上的鹰，“Dave，你回来，只是因为你属于这里。”

 

“现在我很庆幸我回来了。”Rossi抬头看着他的眼睛，“这里有你。”

 

Hotch眨了眨眼，“你的问题。”

 

“多少次？”

 

“什么？”

 

“Jason那样对你。”

 

“如果你想知道数字，那么很抱歉，我没法给你准确答案。”Hotch深深吸了口气，“他不是总做得那么过，大多数时候我能忍受。而且不在床上……好吧那通常都不在床上，不强暴我的时候，Jason很好。”

 

“Aaron……你终于愿意承认那是强暴。”

 

“我当然知道它是，不要提醒我的法律定义，我曾经和无数讨厌的律师在法庭上争论过。”Hotch狠狠将酒精倒进嘴里，“也许你确实可以说那是斯德哥尔摩，但我不想失去正常状态的Jason，所以我选择不去记忆那些事。”

 

Rossi走过去从身后抱住了他，亲吻着他的耳垂，“我为他做的一切感到……羞耻。”

 

“已经过去了。”Hotch靠在他身上，“但我承认我和你一样，曾经爱过他。Dave，当年你为什么离开？”

 

Rossi拉了把椅子坐在他身边，替他填满了酒，“当年。每天我们都在和不同的罪恶打交道，性、杀戮，以及大量在普通人看来耸人听闻的故事。”

 

“现在也一样。”

 

“我们几乎抓住所有的机会做爱。Aaron，从当年到现在，我所有的经验都在告诉我，在床上不会有别人比你更美好。我迟早会被Jason发现。我想我大概没法承受那后果……God，他早就知道。”Rossi突然反应过来。

 

Hotch奇怪的看了他一眼，“你怎么会觉得他不知道？Dave，那是Jason Gideon，如果连他的情人在和别人上床都不知道他这个侧写师也做得太失败了。”

 

Rossi只是看着他，“你和他谈起过我吗？”

 

“不，从来没有。Dave，单从行为来看，Jason远比你爱他更爱你。我做不到和他谈论你，我不能说当年我深深的被你吸引着。”Hotch摇头。

 

“我很抱歉……让你受到那样的痛苦。是我的错。”

 

“我不会那么想。”Hotch伸手握住了他的手，“我也有错，你不必为你不在的时候发生的所有罪恶负责。”

 

Rossi摇头。

 

Hotch紧接着开了口，“轮到我了。我的问题是，Dave，爱我吗？”

 

“我想我已经说过了。”

 

“在床上？那不算。”Hotch轻笑。

 

“是的。我爱你。”Rossi看着他。

 

“给你最后一个问题的机会。”Hotch和他对视着，“别问错了。”

 

Rossi张了张嘴，抚摸着他戒指上的花纹，“Aaron，我知道我们都做过很多错误的决定，浪费了太多的时间，那么……你愿意和我共度余生吗？”

 

Hotch看着他，抿紧了嘴唇，最终眨了眨眼，“糟糕的问题。”

 

“所以？”

 

“我愿意。”

 

**end**

 

注：来自道格拉斯的梗，他某书开头就是当年自己生病的时候幻觉：曾经抓过的所有连环杀人犯、强奸犯、恋童癖在QJ他……


End file.
